Reality Sets In
by Namjr
Summary: Two years after current story line, things have changed in Salem. Shloe
1. Prolouge

*** Note this is kind of an alternate reality, because I am changing Chloe's Father, I don't like this Frederick Sykes character (I know mean of me not to give him a try, but it's my story so what can you). In this story Chloe's father will be Harper Deveraux, and set two years after the current story line.  
  
I disclaim, I don't own Shawn or Chloe, and if I owned Philip he'd be my manservant.  
  
Reality Sets In Prologue  
  
~~~  
  
This isn't where she thought she'd be now. After finding out that she had cancer she had given up her dreams of Julliard, the fact was that she have been lucky if she made it through the summer, but she had. Brady had stuck by her, and loved her, and Jack Deveraux her newest brother had been a match, and she had somehow survived.  
  
But she didn't go on to live happily ever after; she didn't really mind the fact that the perfect man for her wasn't Brady, because not every relationship worked. She was okay with seeing around town with Taylor Walker, after all she dated occasionally, and they were still friends. So why was she sitting on her bed, feeling sorry for herself?  
  
She looked at her calendar and knew why, because in two days her big brother would remarry Jennifer Horton, and the fact that others could make it work always made her feel insecure. It always made her wonder why she and Brady hadn't been able to make it work, they knew each other better then anyone else on the planet, but that hadn't been enough.  
  
" I hate weddings." Chloe felt back on her bed covering her eyes with hands, as she tries to find a really good reason to get out of the wedding.  
  
" I completely agree Lanie." Shawn leaned against the door jab, and watched his friend as she relieved all he past heartbreaks, just like he had earlier today." I suggest we call in sick."  
  
"Shawn, we are part of the wedding party there is no way we can call in sick." "Besides, I already tried, and Jennifer threatened my life."  
  
Shawn threw back his head and laughed. " My sweet little cousin Jennifer threatened you?"  
  
" Your sweet little cousin, told me that if I don't walk down an aisle on Saturday, that I'll be carried down one."  
  
" Oh well." Shawn stepped into the room and gave her his best smile. " Then you ready?"  
  
"Yup." Chloe move toward her suitcases but Shawn beat her there, and lifts her heavy bags with ease.  
  
" Good, Jack downstairs negotiating your release." Shawn followed Chloe down the steps and laughed at the sight that greeted him. Jack was cowering in the corner of the Wesley's foyer, as Nancy shook her finger.  
  
" I don't care if your wedding or not, Jack Deveraux, you will take good care of my daughter or Jennifer will become a widow."  
  
"Nancy, Chloe is an adult and can take of herself." Craig said as he looked to his daughter for assurances. "Right Chloe?"  
  
"Right Dad." Chloe step off the last step and laughed at the pleading message that Jack sent to her with his eyes before moving to grab her mother's arm and lead her away from him. " So, you can stop threatening Jack."  
  
" That's okay Chloe." Jack straightens and gave Nancy his most charming smile. " Nancy, I swear to you that my little sister will be under my complete protection, and that she will return to you just as she left, you have my word."  
  
" I don't want your word, I want your life." " Promise me on your life, that you will watch over her."  
  
" Mrs. Wesley." Shawn dropped the suitcase by the door and came forward. " On my life, and Jack's we're swear to you that she is in the best hands."  
  
" Thank you Shawn, you I trust." Nancy gave Jack one more deadly glare as the group said their goodbye, and headed out the door, when she returned form closing the door Craig looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"  
  
" Every time, you see Jack, you do that, why?"  
  
"Craig, he's a good man, but he's a little flighty, and fear is the only thing that keeps him grounded, besides this is more important then anything else they've ever done."  
  
"It's just a wedding, Nancy."  
  
"It's a wedding in Vegas, Craig, you know 'Sin City'." " Coupled with the fact that some strange adventure starts anytime two or more Salem citizens get together outside the city limits, and I think we have cause to be concerned." 


	2. Chapter 1

Reality Sets In Ch. 1  
I disclaim.  
*** I want those that are use to writing to know that this will be a small departure from my usual writing, and that this is one of three fics I currently have going, so I may not update like I regularly do.  
~~~  
  
" Chloe my dear, you are going to have a wonderful time, you have my guarantee." Jack gave his sister his best smile and a regal bow, which brought a smile, to her face. " I know you don't want to be here and you and Shawn aren't really excited about coming, but trust me this going to change your entire outlook on life."  
  
" Geez Jack, its just long weekend in Las Vegas for a wedding." Chloe gave small smile at her brother's enthusiasm. " I'm sure I will enjoy myself, but you don't have to go out of your way to ensure it, I'll be fine."   
  
"Could you guys slow down." Shawn panted form several feet away as he raced to catch up with the two as they walked to the private gate, where their plane awaits them.   
  
Jack stooped and gave an exasperated look at his soon to be cousin-in-law. " My goodness Shawn Douglas you're a young man, why is this taking you so long?"   
  
Shawn caught up to them and dropped the bags on Jack's foot causing the older man to yelp in pain. " Because I had to carry the luggage."   
  
"Shawn I offered to carry my own bag."   
  
Jack stopped rubbing his foot and looked shocked by the mere suggestion. "That's ridiculous Chloe, you're my baby sister, and I will not let you carry bags, as though you were a laborer."   
  
" Then why don't you help him?"   
  
"Because I have to make sure your safe, I can't break my word to Nancy, she is counting on me and an airport is not a safe place for young woman."   
  
"That is such a load of crap Jack Harcourt Deveraux." Jennifer glared at her fiancee, and silently asked herself if it was smart to remarry him.  
  
"Jennifer Thank God, I thought I'd have to deal with him alone."   
  
"Don't worry Chloe, I've got him." She gave the younger a pitying glance and turned toward the love of her life. "Jack help Shawn with the bags, I'll guard Chloe." She dropped her bags by Jack, and took Chloe's arm and began leading her away only to be stop by the woman.   
  
"Why do I need a guard?" She asked the question not really needing an answer, she knew why. The cancer had brought out the protective urges in all her friends and family, and the break up with Brady just seemed to magnify it. Jack and Nancy especially, she couldn't under stand how they didn't get along when in her mind they were so similar it was uncanny. " I'm an adult, I can take care of myself."   
  
"Of course you can Chloe." Hope came form behind and took Chloe's other arm. " We just know how volatile your mother is when worried, and we're trying a preemptive strike."   
  
" Volatile, I would have said psychotic, but whatever."   
  
" Can we go to the airplane now?" Shawn asked, he had rearranged the bags so that Jack could carry some, but the older man only took the two smallest, leaving the other three to him.   
  
"Yes, very wise Shawn Douglas, we don't want to insult our benefactor by being late for the flight." Jack took the lead, and began weaving his way through the crowd, letting the others follow behind him until he reached the gate where Oliver Wentwoth's Jet waited for them. "Ah, here we are, all abroad."   
  
" Anyone else coming with us today?" The bridal party was going early to make preparations, most of the guest would be arriving.  
  
"Yes, about that sister dear........" Jack took a step back as he readied himself for the bad news, but was cut off.  
  
"Hey guys, we ready to take off?" Brady walked up to the gate his bags on his side and Taylor Walker on the other. " Hey Chloe how are you?" He gaze softened when it rested on his former love.  
  
"Hi Brady, Taylor, I'm fine and we're ready so you can get on the plane now." The couples have her a smile and proceeded on the plane, Chloe felt Shawn arm go around her shoulders, and rested her head on his shoulder, and lowered her voice so that only he could hear." Look there's my soulmate, isn't his girlfriend cute."   
  
"Chloe if you want I could ask them to find a another way there, or I could book you on another flight, or I could drive you there myself, or I could bring Las Vegas to your back yard?" Jack took her hand and smiled at her. "I can do anything you want me to do."  
  
" You're great Jack, but I'm fine, it's been a nine months, I'm fine, I can handle this." She pulled Shawn with as she walked onto the gangplank leading to the plane. She purposely choose seats far away from not only Brady, but also her brother and Shawn's parents as while.   
  
"You really okay?" Shawn looked at her with understanding, which could only be found in heartbreak.  
  
" No, but what can I do." A lock of hair covered his eyes, and she moved it off his forehead. " What about you, they'll be there two you know?"   
  
" I can handle Philip and Belle." So what the girl he loved forever and his best friend went off to college together and fell in love, he was fine. " Let's not worry about those guys, how bout a little Shawn and Lanie adventure?"  
  
" What ever do you mean Shawn Douglas?" Chloe purposely used the same tone Jack used when speaking to Shawn just to aggravate him and smiles when he narrows his eyes.  
  
"I mean let's ditch this couples and hit the town, see if we can make it beg for mercy." Shawn rubbed his hands together and gave smiled.   
  
Chloe caved, she could resist Philip's dimpled smile, or Brady's sexy grin, but she could never resist Shawn hopeful smile, it was just made you want to trust him, and so she did. " You're on."   
  
  
"Yes!" Shawn jumped up form his seat and pumped his fist into the air." Vegas get ready Shawn Lanie are on the loose." 


	3. Chapter 2

Reality Sets In Ch. 2  
I disclaim.  
~~~  
  
Seating at the bar of the Golden Nugget, Shawn was sure he made the right decision, he had already seen his parents, Jack and Jen, and Brady and Taylor come down for romantic dinners, and knew Chloe didn't need to see that.   
  
Lord knows the first time he had seen Belle and Philip on a date he had been inconsolable, drunk was a better term but when Chloe found him she said inconsolable.   
  
Flashback  
A year and a half ago.  
Cheatin' Heart  
  
" So you see Love is merely a myth." Shawn asserted strongly to his audience of the bartender and the two women on either side of him. " Because if Love truly existed would the love of my love be seating at Salem's finest restaurant with her tongue down my best friends throat."   
  
"Ahhh, poor baby." The blonde on his left let her long red nail linger on his muscled arm, while her other hand played with the hair on his neck." She just doesn't know what she's missing, I bet your friend isn't half as sexy as you."   
  
"I know." Shawn shook his head, trying to figure out once again how he had lost Belle. He thought things were going well, they wrote and called as often as they could, and he had even gone to New York to see her on several different occasions. " I'm way better then my stupid uncle."   
  
"Whoa, she left you for your uncle, how old is this guy?" The bartender asked, looking on in amazement.  
  
" He's 19."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Trust me sir, it's a whole complicated story that you aren't prepared for." The bartender looked pasted the solemn young man to the beautiful brunette that that just entered the room and made her way to the bar. " Shawn what are you doing?"  
  
The audience he was entertaining broke up leaving them alone. " I'm drowning my sorrows, Chloe." "Chloeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, your name's funny."   
  
"Thanks, but what are you doing Shawn, you know Belle wouldn't approve of this." Chloe removed the beer bottle form in front of him, and took the seat beside him.   
  
" I don't care what Belle wants anymore, Chlooooooeeeee." He laughed and called the bartender over for another drink. " Your name is weird, can I change it?"   
  
"Sure, as long as you promise to stop drinking." Chloe brushed back his hair, and looked at his blood shoot eyes, and silently cursed her best friend. Belle had given the usual cut and dry reason for breaking up with Shawn for Philip, they didn't mean for it to happen, she and Shawn grew apart, and Philip and hr had so much in common, but her friend had obviously changed.  
  
" OK, Cho no… uh E, no… I know, Lanie." Shawn threw up his hand in the air and did a little victory dance, until the alcohol caught up with him, and he started to fall, only to be caught by Lanie. When she closed her arms around him, he let go of all pretense of being strong. " Why, she was my perfect girl?"   
  
Chloe dragged Shawn over to a booth and sat him down; she kissed his forehead and gave him a hug. "I don't know Shawn, she confused."   
  
"No she isn't, she just doesn't love me anymore." Shawn finally regained his composure and looked around the room. "You shouldn't be here, you should be with Brady doing something cute that will annoy me."  
  
"Yeah well, Brady's working late, and I got a call from a friend that was concerned about you, so here I am." Chloe gave the passing waitress some money, and gestured for Shawn to follow." Come on buddy, let's get you sober."   
  
Shawn took the hand she offered and staggered out of the bar, leaning on what seemed to be his only friend in the world.  
  
Flashback over  
  
  
" Working late, is that when it started, Brady." Shawn let his mind drift back, and shuddered at the connections he was making in his mind.  
  
" When what started?"   
  
Shawn turned and did a double take, when he asked her to get dressed up; he hadn't expected what he saw. Chloe was wearing a simple cocktail dress, but Chloe managed to make it look anything but simple, and it took several seconds for Shawn to remember that it was indeed his best friend he was drooling over. " Nothing important, you look great Lanie."   
  
"So do you." It was really amazing how Shawn managed to look great in all his clothes, when she was sure that he only threw on the cleans one. " Are we starting our night here?"  
  
Shawn envisions the hurt if Chloe has to watch Brady and Taylor, and quickly votes against the Golden Nugget. " No, we're starting at the casinos like most good Vegas vacations start." Shawn steps down from the bar and offers her his arm. " Shall we?"  
  
"We shall." Chloe took Shawn's arm and let him lead her out the hotel, but didn't miss the sight of Brady and Taylor locked in an embrace on the dance floor."   
  
Shawn also caught the sight, and tightened his grip. " It's going to be an evening that will go down in history Lanie, you have my word." 


	4. Chapter 3

Reality Sets In Ch. 3  
I disclaim.  
~~~  
  
The first thing Chloe realized was that she wasn't in her hotel room, she could tell because her room had been ivory, and this one was burgundy, the next thing she noticed was that she wasn't alone. She tensed up until she realizes that it's was Shawn, but discovering she was naked caused her worried, the fact that Shawn was also naked caused her to panic. Ripping the sheet off the bed she jumped out of the bed, and began kicking the bed hoping to wake up Shawn. " SHAWN GET UP."   
  
Shawn turned ignoring the wailing he was having the best dream. This hot, but faceless brunette was doing all kinds of nice things to him, but the deserted island they were on seemed to be shaking.   
  
"SHAWN GET UP." Tired of using subtly Chloe used her foot to push him off the bed.   
  
"Ow." Shawn rubbed his head as he opened his eyes, trying to figure out how he ended up on the floor of his hotel room.   
  
"Shawn what the HELL happened?" Chloe stood in front of him, and pushed down the guilt as causing him pain, but needing answers to the many questions she had.  
  
Shawn looked up from his position on the floor and did a double take; Lanie was standing over him merely wearing a sheet, looking sleepy and sexy at the same time. " Lanie, what happened?"   
  
" That's what I want to know, Shawn." She sat down on the bed and tried to remember the previous night.  
  
Flashback  
  
" Shawn let's just call it a night." They had been to three casinos, and lost sixty bucks, and she didn't feel any better, in fact now she just feels poorer. " It was a nice thought, but it's not going to happen."   
  
" Lanie come on don't let it get to you." She had been quiet since they left the hotel, and though she had tried to act happy he could see the sadness in her blue eyes. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him as they walked down the sidewalk.  
  
" How did you get to this place where it didn't cause pain every time you saw them."   
  
" I got really drunk and said some really bad things about the both of them, I even called their cells phones and left some of it on their voice mail."   
  
"Then let's do that." Chloe stopped and motioned toward the bar. "Come on drinks are on me, I'll tell you some really embarrassing stories about Brady."   
  
" Lanie." Shawn pulled her away form the bar. " Come on getting drunk won't stop the pain, and you know that."   
  
"I know, I just want to forget for a little while, and I think drinking will help me do that." Shawn gave a sigh and furrowed his brow like he was deep in thought. " Come on Shawn, I'll leave out the sexual stuff."   
  
" One Drink Lanie." Shawn opened the door, an ushered her in. " We stop at one Lanie."   
  
Flashback Over  
  
They didn't stop at one. " Oh god what did we do?"   
  
Shawn moved to the bed and looked at it, the fact that the bedding that he and Chloe weren't wearing was strewn all over the bed, that his faceless brunette was starting to resemble Chloe, coupled with the condom wrappers he saw on the floor were giving him a mental picture of what they did, but he didn't think she wanted to know that. " Uh, gosh Lanie."  
  
" Uh, gosh Lanie, is that all you have." Chloe looked around the room searching for her clothes, she moved toward the fabric that looked like her dress. Looked like was the appropriate term because the dress resembled a torn rag now. She made a mental note to charge Shawn for the dress, and felt for her pocket book underneath the rag, looking for her room key card. " Forget it Shawn, we're just going to forget whatever happened or almost happened or happened repeatedly, OK?"   
  
Head in his hands Shawn nodded, he needed her, besides Mimi and Jason she was his only friend, and she was his best friend. The one that understood him and what he was going through, he couldn't lose her. " Yeah, forget it."   
  
"Okay, then I'll see you later." Chloe tightened the sheet around herself, not really believing that she couldn't actually find her underwear when she was sure she had wore some, but thankful that her room was only across the hall.   
  
" Uh huh."   
  
That said Chloe looked out of the room checking to see if the coast was clear, when her card dropped. She stepped in the hall and picked it up only to meet the eyes Jack, Hope, Bo, and Jennifer in the hall on her way up, her brother was the first to close his mouth and try to form words.  
  
" Chloe…"  
  
"NO, not now Jack." Chloe held up a hand to silence her brother as she ignored the stares and proceeded to her room. "Not ever, cause this didn't happen." Once she reached her door she continued to ignore the group behind her and tried to open her door, but for some reason it would budge. Taking a deep breathe Chloe started shaking the handle while simultaneously holding up her sheet.   
  
Bo seeing her dilemma rushed to her aide, and played with the handle until it opened, he jumped out of the way trying to avoid her anger.   
  
"Thank you." Chloe gave Bo a brief nod, still to meeting his eyes, and shut the door on the stunned crowd, as quiet descended upon the group. "CHLOE YOU F****** MORON."   
  
Jack heard his sister's words through the thick hotel door, and looked back to the door that she had just left from which was still partially open. "That's not my sisters room."   
  
"It's Shawn's." As soon as the words, where out her mouth Jennifer wished she had them back, she saw Jack's eyes widen and then narrow.  
  
"SCROUDREL." Jack charged the room with his fiancee and Shawn's parents behind him." I'LL KILL YOU."   
  
Jack pulled Shawn up form his position on the bed pulled back his fist to hit his sister's molester, when the younger man put up his left hand to block the blow, and that's when he saw the wedding band.  
  
It was obviously the same time that Chloe found hers because she reappeared in the doorway, now wearing a hotel robe and horror written on her face. " And why the HELL am I wearing a wedding ring?" 


	5. Chapter 4

Reality Sets In Ch. 4  
I disclaim.  
~~~  
  
Shawn gaze flew to her hand where she was indeed wearing a ring, and then to his where an identical ring sat.   
  
" Oh my god." The only word was shock; Hope was in shock, when she suggested that they get Shawn and Chloe for breakfast she never imagined that she would find this. Chloe coming out of Shawn's room in only a sheet was surprising, but the matching wedding bands left her in shock.   
  
" YOU'RE A DEAD MAN."   
  
Bo stepped in between his son and Jack, and pushed the other back. " Calm down Jack, let's talk about this like adults."   
  
" I should get dressed." Shawn readjusted the sheet and looked for his suitcase, he saw the clothes he wore last night, but there was no way he was asking his cousin Jennifer to past him boxers from behind her. " I'll be back." Shawn practically ran to the bathroom only pausing to get his clothes.   
  
Jennifer turned back to the door, and notice that Chloe was pale and still not dresses." Chloe maybe you should get dressed too."   
  
" Yeah." Chloe walked back to her room, and shut the door letting her body fall to the floor. This was worse then she anything else that had happened to her, the cancer, losing the dream of Julliard, Brady dumping her. No this was worse, because the other things had been out of her control, but this was all her fault. This could cost her Shawn, and she would have been the one responsible for it all.  
  
" Damn inhibitions." Chloe wiped the lone tear from her face as she went to the bathroom to dress.   
  
The situation when she returned was tense to say the least Jack was pacing Shawn's room, stopping every once in a while to glare at the door, and shaking his head. Jennifer sat by the window glancing around the room, but not speaking to anyone, while Bo and Hope spoke in hushed tones.   
  
Shawn was entering the room just as she was and stopped to give her a shy smile. " Good morning Lanie, feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah you?"  
  
" A little better."   
  
" Well I'm so glad you feel better after VILOATING MY SISTER." Jack felt as though he was in some horrible dream, but it seemed too strange not to be real. Just this morning Jennifer had been suggesting that Chloe and Shawn start dating but it was ridiculous, they were friends, buddies, confidants, but they weren't anything more, at least then better not be. Jack had never really hit a man, but Shawn seemed as good a person as any to be the first.   
  
"Jack stop it." Chloe pushed her brother back and glared. " Can we stay calm, for all we know it's just a joke."   
  
" No, it's not." The group looked a Bo who was holding a piece of paper up for all to see. " Here's the marriage license."   
  
"You're dead." Jack started to advance upon Shawn, when he eyes widens and he gave a chilling smile." Nancy is going to destroy you."   
  
Chloe stepped in to intervene when he words got through the cloud around her brain, and she turned to Shawn with dread and nodded." He's right."   
  
Shawn paled and took a shaky step back, before falling onto the bed. " Oh my."   
  
Hope sat down by her son, and rubbed his shoulders." Shawn everything is going to be okay."   
  
" How, Nancy Wesley will kill me." Shawn had been there when Chloe told her parents about her break up with Brady, and it took and hour and a half before they could get the irate women to promise not to kill Brady for breaking her daughter's heart. He didn't want to know what happened to the guy that got her daughter drunk and then married her.   
  
" No she won't you're adults, you just made a mistake." Hope looked to Chloe to agree, but was sadly mistaken.  
  
The brunette shook her head, an shrugged her arms." Actually, I'm going to play the 'abandoned as a child card', and save myself from death." " You and Jack are on your own."   
  
"ME?" Jack asked with confusion. " What did I do?"  
  
Chloe gave her brother and pitying look. " I quote' she will return to you just as she left', you're going get blamed."   
  
Jack covered his mouth to keep the wail of terror from escaping and fell down next Shawn, now just as sacred as younger man was.   
  
"Everyone remain calm." Bo stood in the center of the room, using his best cop voice to regain everyone attention." Now first things first, do you guys want to remain married?"  
  
"NO!" Shawn and Chloe said simultaneously, and then looked quickly at each other.  
  
Shawn tried not to look offended. " I won't be mad, if you're not."  
  
" Shawn we got drunk and married, how could I be mad at you."   
  
" Okay good, now since you were both inebriated you can get an annulment." Bo gave a definite nod glad that the situation was under control. " Now since we're the only people that know about it, and we don't want anyone hurt by Chloe's mom, we'll keep our little secret."   
  
"Yes" Jack jumped form the bed and started pacing. " If no one knows then Nancy can't hurt anyone, and I'm in the clear." "Perfect, it's absolutely perfect."   
  
"Jack sit down." Jennifer pushed her fiancé back on the bed.   
  
" When can we get this annulment?" Shawn could tell how anxious Chloe was for it, she had already ripped the ring of her finger, and he was sure her plans were to throw in the first trashcan she saw. The sudden thought that she was so quick to end the union hurt a little, but he pushed the thought away, he was just being overly sensitive to rejection.   
  
"Today, right now is good for me." Chloe headed for the door only to be stopped by Jennifer's whine." What?"  
  
"Your dress fitting is in fifteen minutes, then we're getting things ready for the wedding all day."   
  
" Fine, then we'll get the day after your wedding, before we head back." Chloe smiled at the nods, and turned to open the door and came face to face with her nightmare. 


	6. Chapter 5

Reality Sets In Ch. 5  
I disclaim.  
~~~  
"Chloe what are you doing here, I thought this was Shawn's room?" Belle Black stood in the door surprise written clearly on her face. "Am I at the wrong room?"  
  
" No this is Shawn's room, come in." Chloe steeped back and let her former best friend in the already crowded room. "We're just going over some last minute wedding stuff."   
  
"Hi every one, I can come back if this is a bad time?"   
  
"No, in fact we have a fitting." Hope gave her son a kiss on the cheek, and motioned for everyone to follow, Chloe however seemed more reluctant to leave then she was before Belle entered the room. "Come on Chloe."   
  
Shawn gave his friend a reassuring nod, before gave a final wave, and left the room. " So Belle what can I do for you?"   
  
Belle looked back at the door, and raised an eyebrow when she encountered Shawn emotionless face. " Is Chloe mad at me?"   
  
Shawn's mouth briefly dropped at the question. " Belle your brother broke her heart, and you sided with him, when you're suppose to be her best friend, yeah I think there is some tension there."   
  
"I didn't side with Brady." She just hadn't known what to say Chloe, when she heard the news, and what could she have done, Brady had been adamant about his decision. " I was in New York, she wouldn't have wanted me to fly home, she would have thought I was pitying her."   
  
" Wrong, all she wanted at that moment was to know that nothing else in her life was going to change."   
  
" I'm sorry, but I thought she'd be okay, after all she had you."   
  
He eyes got hard at the tone she used. " Of course she has me, how else was she going to learn the life of the love lorn?"   
  
" Shawn, I wanted to make sure you where okay with Philip and I being here, in fact he hasn't even left yet, and if you don't want him to he won't come to the wedding. " Belle said it in a rush while she chewed on her bottom lip and trait he used to find adorable, but now just thought was childish.   
  
" Tell Philip to come." " I'm fine with it." Shawn turned and began looking for his wallet. " Damn."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I misplaced my wallet."   
  
" Oh." Belle starting looking around the room, and finally noticed the disarray, the bed was missing sheets and the comforter was on the floor. " No wonder this place is a mess, let me help you look."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Belle started looking around the closet area while Shawn searched around the bed, she didn't see his wallet, but what she found was just as important. " Shawn is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"What?" Shawn looked up form his place on the floor and saw what Belle was holding and blanched.   
  
Chloe's Black Lace Bra.   
  
~~  
  
Chloe looked beautiful in her peach bridesmaid dress, except for the fact that she was scowling, and it causing quite a problem for the seamstress, because not only was she pouting she wasn't moving either. The woman gave a frustrated sigh. " Could you try to cooperate deary?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and gave a half hearted smiled and lifted her arms to accommodate the women. She caught Jennifer hiding a laugh out the corner of her eye. " What?"  
  
Jennifer looked around the room, and satisfied when she didn't see Hope, move closer to her future sister in law. " It's okay you know."   
  
"What's okay?" Jen gave her an ' I know you know' look.   
  
" It's okay to want to stay married to Shawn." " I've seen you two together."   
  
" Everyone has seen us together, we're the two musketeers, unlucky in love and attached at the hip."   
  
" You know what I mean." Jennifer stamped her foot down on the floor, causing her dress to slide a little.  
  
Chloe stifled a chuckle." Just then you sounded like Jack, all you needed to add was the little sister bit."   
  
" Fine be in denial, but I saw how angry you got when Belle arrived."   
  
"I was angry because, she seems completely oblivious to the pain that she causes him." " I'm sure whatever she's doing is only being to done to ease her mind of guilt."   
  
" I think it's more then that." Hope came out of the dressing room wearing a similar outfit to Chloe, except that a small linen jacket had been added to it.   
  
" Fine okay I'm little upset that she so readily accepted the break up, although I figured she side with him."   
  
Hope rubber her arm. " No you didn't you thought she was your best friend, and she help you through it."   
  
" No I have a pretty cynical outlook on life, after all I side with Jack."   
  
Jennifer shook her head." Last time you told me to throw his stuff out on the lawn, and that you'd help."   
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh." Well Jack isn't like other brothers, he's…" " He's Jack." " If he was any other guy I would have sided with him."   
  
" Anyway, how do we know that she didn't come to see him to get back together." Hope asked the question with her eyebrow raised.  
  
" Even if that was the case, I doubt Shawn would take her back, after leaving him for Philip." Chloe shook her head, and began to wonder why after everything they the group had been through why she was suddenly so opposed to Belle and Shawn.   
  
~~  
"Uh...." Shawn stared at the object and blushed suddenly remembering the moment he took off his friend. " That's not my wallet."  
  
" I didn't think so." Things began to click into place; the bed is disarray, and Shawn not knowing where his wallet was. " Shawn are you seeing someone?"  
  
" Well....Uh...." He realizes what he's doing and changes his tune. " Wait, what does it matter, you're with Philip, my love life is just that." Shawn emphasizes he point by grabbing Chloe's bra and pocketing it.   
  
" I know, I just don't want you hurt."   
  
The laugh that left his mouth was bitter and full of pain. " That's rich coming you."   
  
" Shawn..."   
  
"Save it." Shawn pushed past her and opened the door, and motioned her out. " I have a lot of things to do before the wedding."   
  
Belle took her time heading for the door, and tried one final time to reach her friend." Shawn..." but was met with the business side of his door. 


	7. Chapter 6

Reality Sets In Ch. 6  
I disclaim.  
  
The wedding had been beautiful. Jennifer made a stunning bride to Jack's dashing groom, unfortunately Chloe spent the ceremony wondering what her own wedding had been like, sitting in the ball room of the Golden Nugget for the reception she was still thinking about it.  
  
What annoyed her was she was thinking the silliest things. Like did she have someone walk her down the aisle, did she carry a bouquet, and did anyone sing. The strangest thing was that she didn't wonder how they got there at all. It seems to make perfect sense to her that she and Shawn had ended up in front of a justice of the peace.   
  
"Aunt Chloe?" Abigail stopped at the main table and nudged her aunt out of her dream like state.   
  
" Yeah, sweetie."   
  
"Daddy sent me over, he says ' get your but in gear or he's coming over'."   
  
Chloe looked up form her adorable niece and met the eyes of her brother who raised an eyebrow and gave her a challenging look. " Tell your dad, that I go when I'm good and ready."   
  
Abby shook her head ad walked away speaking over her shoulder. " Okay, but that'll only make him come over, and then you'll have to deal with him."   
  
" She's right you know." Brady sat down across from, and curse himself when the smile she had given her niece left her face. " Jack is nothing if not tenacious." He gave a light laugh, but Chloe was searching the room.  
  
"Where's Taylor?"   
  
"She's talking with her brother and Sami." Brady lowered his voice and leaned over the table. " Look Chloe I wanted to see how you were, we haven't talked in a while?"   
  
" While I've been busy Brady, you know majoring in Music isn't as easy as people think." " That on top of volunteering at the hospital takes up a lot of my time, but I'm fine so don't worry."   
  
" But I do worry Chloe, you're my best friend."   
  
Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes, but he was doing it again, he was being the Brady she had fallen in love with, but she knew that he had changed. " Brady…"  
  
" Hey Lanie, how bout a dance?" He had been watching form across the room, and knew that Brady just like his sister was trying to be a 'friend'. Neither one seemed to get that Chloe had all the friends she needed.  
  
" Shawn we're kind of in the middle of something here." Brady understood the urge to protect Chloe that had brought the younger man over, but Shawn needed to understand that he was also trying to keep her safe.   
  
" Actually we're done." Chloe stood and took his hand. " Let's go."   
  
Shawn led Chloe onto to the dance floor to cheers from Abby and Jack. " So did you get the 'Black, I'm your friend speech'."   
  
"I see you're familiar with it." " If it wasn't so annoying, I'd think they were such caring people."   
  
" Yeah I know, but let's forget about them, and focus on having fun." That said Shawn dipped Chloe in a fashion that made Craig and Nancy stand up and clap.  
  
While across the room Belle and Brady discussed their ex's.   
  
" I got the same reception from Shawn." Belle looked at them out on the dance floor, and felt jealousy, that she quickly pushed down. Chloe and Shawn were just friends. " I thought we're trying to remain friends?"  
  
" We are, we just need to give them time." Brady gave his sister a conforting smile. " They're angry, they have every right to be, I'm just glad they have each other."   
  
" Yeah, while Shawn seems to be overflowing with people to help ease his pain." Belle began to pout as she remembered the bra she found in his room, that he didn't even deny.   
  
" What does that mean?"   
  
" When I went to talk to Shawn, and I found something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"It does or you wouldn't have said anything."  
  
" A bra, and not just any bra it was black lace."   
  
Brady shrugged his shoulders he didn't know what black lace meant, but he was sure that it had some significance or at least did to Belle. " Sale at Victoria's Secret?"  
  
" Brady." Belle hit her brother arms and continued. " Black lace is what a woman wears when she wants someone else to see it, preferably a guy."   
  
" That's so ridiculous, I'm sure it's true."   
  
" What's true?" Philip asked as he and Taylor returned from talking to their respected sibling.  
  
Belle gave the eye motioning to keep quiet and Brady followed her lead." That Shawn and Chloe are still mad at us."   
  
Philip looks on the dance floor and sees them laughing and smiling on the dance floor. " You could understand how they're angry though."   
  
" Maybe you should just give them time." Taylor gave a small smile, as she wrapped her hand around Brady's arm.  
  
" Or we could ALL sit down and talk about it, like adults." The small blonde nodded her head vigorously; sure that seating down with her former best friends was just what they needed. " Shawn and Chloe will just avoid us unless we force the issue."   
  
" I hate to say this but confrontation does work best with Chloe." " Come on nothing big, just a drink." When his date and uncle nodded Brady started walking toward Chloe and Shawn with the small group following, he failed to notice how the room seemed to part as they entered the dance floor. " Hey guys."   
  
Shawn stooped midlaugh and looked at the group not happy to find them interrupting." Yeah?"   
  
Brady tensed at the angry edge that his cousin answered him with. " We just thought you guys might like to join us for a drink?"   
  
Shawn ventured a look at Chloe, and knew that a drink with those four was the last thing she wanted, but he also knew that they'd keep hounding them until they gave in. " Sure, why not."   
  
The brunette beside him grabbed his arm and pulled him to away from the group. " How bout cause I rather die."   
  
" Come on Lanie, you know they don't give up, one drink and they're off our backs." He motioned for her to follow him and began walking off.  
  
" Remember what happened last time you said that." Shawn shook his head, and she chuckled. " That's my point." She reluctantly followed and keeps a sedate pace behind the others, with Shawn by herside. Anyone that saw them would think the they're were being executed  
  
They were halfway across the lobby when the man at the front desk stopped them. " MR. AND MRS. BRADY, WAIT."   
  
Shawn stopped and shook his head, as the others surrounded him. "My parents are still in ball room."   
  
" No not your parents." The man hands Shawn a small videocassette. " You, it's right here." He removed the paper that came with it. "Mr. And Mrs. Shawn Douglas Brady, it's your wedding video from Paradise Wedding Chapel."   
  
That was the last thing Shawn heard before the blow to his head caused him to lose all consciousness. 


	8. Chapter 7

Reality Sets In Ch.7  
I disclaim.  
  
Something had been nagging Brady about Belle's earlier statement, the moment the desk clerk said 'Mr. and Mrs. Shawn Douglas Brady' it all clicked into place.  
  
Chloe always wore black lace; the final evidence was when she blushed at when the clerk said it was a wedding video.  
  
After that everything kinda went red, until he realized that Shawn was on the floor and Philip was holding him back.   
  
" Brady are you insane?" Chloe cradle her fallen friend's head in her lap, trying to wake him. Shawn came to and she helped him up, and began pulling him back toward the ballroom. " You guys need help."   
  
Brady shrugged off Philip and followed the couple into the ballroom; he found them halfway across the dance floor and grabbed Shawn's arm just as Belle and the rest caught up with him.   
  
Belle grabbed his arm and turned on her brother livid. " What's your problem?" " Brady what the hell are you doing?"  
  
The DJ picked that exact moment to turn off the music for speeches.   
  
Brady turned on his sister amazed that she hadn't caught on yet. " Don't you get it, the wedding video the black lace bra." When she shook her head he lost all patience. " IT WAS CHLOE, SHAWN MARRIED CHLOE."   
  
""WHAT!?!?" Nancy Wesley had stopped dancing with her husband and just stared at her daughter in shock, her husband however had another idea.   
  
" BASTARD." Craig Wesley didn't think he merely charged the man that married his baby girl. The only thing Craig thought of as he punched Shawn was how often he let the man into his home and his daughters bedroom, the way he so readily accepted his daughter going away with him." Little Bastard."   
  
Shawn had only been conscious for twenty seconds after Brady's punch when the second fist knocked him to the ground.   
  
It was then that literally ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE. The same moment that Craig hit Shawn, Belle slapped Chloe, and Brady not want to be left out joined Dr. Wesley in beating Shawn up. The twosome delivered punches and kicks to the man's midsection, while shaking off people trying to restrain them.   
  
Chloe meanwhile wiped away the blood that started trickling down her chin, before she straighten to her full height, balled her fist and struck out at her ex-best friend catching her in the eye.   
  
Bo, John, and Roman managed to pull off Brady and Craig off of Shawn, who was now a bloodied and bruised on the floor. The catfight on the floor wasn't so easy to break up  
  
Belle must have been acting on pure instinct when she first hit Chloe, because the fight had quickly turned in the brunettes' favor. Chloe was not only bigger, but had obviously had some other experience in fist fights, not to mention she seemed to have some unresolved anger that she taking out on the small petite blond. Who was at this very moment getting really intimate with Chloe's fist.   
  
It took several minutes for Brandon and Jack to hold Chloe back from attacking Belle again.   
  
"JUST HOLD ON ONE GODAMN MINUTE EVERYBODY!" Shawn Brady Sr. stood in the center of the room Mic in hand face red with anger. " CALM DOWN BEFORE WE CALL OUT THE PADDY WAGON!"  
  
Chloe pushed down her anger and finally focuses on Shawn who was being lead to a chair by his mother and grandmother. " Oh god Shawn are you okay?"  
  
" Probably not, no thanks to you." Sami and Marlena were holding Belle, and although her eye was swelling and she had clearly lost the fight, and yet she still spoke to her former friend with anger that suggested otherwise.   
  
" THAT'S ENOUGH LASS." Shawn pointed a finger to quiet Belle up, and turned to boy he had always treated as a second grandson with not a lick of blood to bind them. " Now Brady, what are ye talking about?"   
  
Brady shrugged off his father's hand and motioned for Philip to hand him the tape he picked up form Shawn in the lobby, he snatched the tape and threw it to the older man." That is your grandson's wedding to Chloe." Brady turned and looked at his young cousin with disgust. " How could you?" " She was vulnerable and YOU took advantage of that."  
  
" What make you think it wasn't the other way?" The question came from Belle who was still glaring at Chloe as she stood over Shawn helping his mother dress his wounds." It sounds more likely that Chloe just moved on the next Kirikias man."   
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP." Shawn struggled to stand up and moved to closer to his attackers. " Both of you are the most conceited and arrogant people I have ever met, it's like I don't even know you." " Chloe and I get married and it's all about you two." " Heaven forbid we move on with our lives after 'The Black Siblings'." " I mean after all you're are our soulmates, it's not like you broke up with us and started dating other people."   
  
"Chloe is...."   
  
"Chloe is what Brady." "Hmm, a beautiful, intelligent, special women, just because you're too stupid to keep her, doesn't mean we're all as dumb." Brady took a step toward him, John caught he hand, but Shawn moved the rest of the distance till he was eye to eye with the older man. " Come on Brady, I'm paying attention now, still want to try."   
  
" Shawn...."   
  
The man turned his angry glare on the woman he once thought he would spent his life with. " I don't know which is worse your brother believing that Chloe is still hung up on him or you after all the years still not knowing someone you claim is your best friend, but I no longer care." Shawn gave a final look of disgust to the Black children before moving toward his only friend and new wife. " You ready to go Lanie?"  
  
" I am SO done with this." Chloe took his hand and walked with out of the ballroom to the shock of everyone they left behind.   
  
Nicole Walker stopped by her brother Brandon who still hadn't closed his mouth, and stuffed a twenty-dollar bill in his mouth. " You win Brandon, this thing didn't suck." 


	9. Chapter 8

Reality Sets In Ch. 8  
I disclaim.  
*** I'm feeling a little weird about this chapter so I'll need lots of feedback. I also want to thank everyone for their previous feedback. It's important that you guys know that I'm a diehard Broe fan, and this is strange thing to write for me, so please remember that I love Broe, and that I'm just trying something new. ***  
  
~~  
Once they reached the elevator Shawn leaned against the wall and closed his eyes trying to block out the pain the blows had caused.   
  
" Shawn." Chloe rushed to his side, and helped him stand. " Maybe I should get a doctor."  
  
Shawn gave a laugh, and shook his head." We know two doctors, one kissed my ass and the other is the mother of the girl you just beat up, I don't think they'll be that helpful." " Just get me to my room so I can pack."   
  
" Pack?"   
  
" I don't know about you, but there's a town full of angry people in that ballroom, and I don't want to run into them."   
  
" So you're just going to leave me here." Chloe playfully hit Shawn's arm and looked away in an angry huff." Abandoning me on day three of our marriage."   
  
" Lanie would you like to run away with me?" Shawn asks with a lopsided grin that was still sexy despite the bloody lip.   
  
" Of course I don't to deal with those people either." The door opens she helps him to his room, before turning to her own, but a thought stops her. "I feel bad about the reception." " I think we ruined Jennifer's wedding."   
  
" Jen will understand."   
  
~~  
  
Jennifer watched her wedding reception in horror, fist fights and secrets are not really what you want to remember on your wedding day. " This is a nightmare." She loved her Chloe and Shawn, but right now she give anything to kill them, then again that seemed to be the theme of the party.  
  
Craig Wesley wasn't mulling over anything except how to kill Shawn. The once quiet doctor was pacing the room.  
  
" Craig honey you should calm down." Nancy laid a hand on her husband's arm and jumped at how tense it felt.  
  
" Calm I don't want to be calm, I want to be able to say that my daughter is not married." He gets a huge grin on his face as he pulls out his cell phone and begins dialing a number.  
  
" Craig what are you doing?"  
  
He looks at his wife with confusion as thought the answer was obvious." I'm calling my lawyer and getting this thing annulled ASAP, then I'm taking Chloe home and locking her in her room until I die."   
  
" Craig why don't you take a minute to calm down?" Bo couldn't actually believe he was being this calm, his first instinct was to after Wesley for attacking his son, but he understood the man's anger. The first moment he had alone with his son he had slapped Shawn upside the head for his stupidity." Their adults and we should let them handle this themselves.  
  
" Why do people keep telling me to be calm, I don't think this is a situation where I should be calm." Bo Hope and Nancy seemed to be taking this rather well, and that worried him given the situation. " Why are you so calm, did you not hear what Brady said." "Shawn married Chloe, in some cheap Vegas wedding." " Nancy, you especially should be trying kill him."   
  
" Its Shawn and Chloe." Nancy shrugged her shoulders and gave a small smile.  
  
Her husband as well as the other guests scrunched their eyebrows in confusion at her answer, but Belle was the one to ask." What does that mean?"   
  
" Shawn and Chloe are smart young adults, I'm sure they know what they're doing."   
  
Brady scoffed." With all due respect Mrs. Wesley, I think you're wrong about that one."   
  
" Well with similar respect Brady, I don't a DAMN what you think." " Even if was angry about this which I'm not, I'd still forgive Shawn before I ever forgave you." She turned to he husband and gave a pointed glance." Now I think we should go check on Chloe."   
  
~~  
  
Shawn returned to Chloe's room to find her sitting at the desk writing." What are you doing?"  
  
" I'm writing Jack a letter, to apologize, he's the only one that will probably still speaking to me."   
  
He nods and comes closer to read over her shoulder. "Tell him we'll be in touch soon, and not to worry."   
  
" Are you going to tell me where we're going?"  
  
" It's a surprise." He grabs her bags and walk towards the door. " I'll go put this in the rental."   
  
" Okay." Chloe finishes the letter walks out, when the elevator takes to long she takes decides to take the stair, only stopping to drop the letter off at the front desk before joining Shawn in the rental and leaving Las Vegas.   
  
~~  
  
Craig returned to the ballroom fuming and headed straight for Bo Brady." Their gone."   
  
" What?"   
  
" Shawn and Chloe aren't in their rooms."   
  
Bo shared an anxious look with his wife." They must be in the hotel; we'll just look for them. " Jack nods and heads for the door when the infamous clerk once again made his presence known.  
  
" Mr. Deveraux, I have a letter for you."   
  
"Thank you." Jack took the letter and separated himself from the crowd as he read, immediately recognizing his sister's writing.  
  
Dear Jack  
  
I'm so sorry about what happened at your reception, please don't let Jennifer blame you for it, it was completely my fault. I also want you to know that I'm not running I'm just stepping back.  
I think you'll agree that things have definitely gotten out of control.  
  
I feel bad just leaving this letter when I wanted to say goodbye to you guys, but I know that Craig and Nancy wouldn't let me leave their side much less the state. I also fell guilty because after turning your wedding into a Saturday Night Boxing Match, I'm about to ask you for a favor. I need you to tell the parents that Shawn and I aren't going home to Salem.   
  
"What!" Jack rereads the sentence, and gives a nervous giggle when the rest of the room eyes him for answers.  
  
Before you get all hysterical I want to reeinterate that we are not running, we're just taking a vacation. It cowardly of me to pass the buck, but I'm hoping that my big brother will come through for me. That said I also want you to know how much I love you, and that I think I got pretty lucky in the brother department. You're not exactly the run of the mill guy, but then neither I am not the run of the mill little sister so I guess where even.  
  
I don't know how long we'll be gone, but I will write, and call.   
  
Love Always,  
Chloe   
  
PS Please keep the parents from starting a nationwide search; we really will be okay.  
  
" Jack, what's going on?" Jennifer stood by her new husband trying to read the letter, but he quickly pocketed it and turned to the crowd.  
  
" Chloe and Shawn are gone, they've left Las Vegas for parts unknown." " They give their apology for the inconvenience and request they don't search for them." Jack gives a smile. " Well I think we should cut the cake now."   
  
" That's it." Brady steps in Jacks way and raises his eyebrow." You're not concerned about where she is?"  
  
" I trust them to know what's best." " What I don't trust is your constant concern of my sister's action and whereabouts."  
  
" Someone needs to be concerned, Jack you don't seem to be doing a good job as her brother."   
  
Ohs and Ahs were heard among the crowd, most of them came form Sami and Nicole, as Bo stepped up ready to end another fight.  
  
"You're right, I haven't done a good job as Chloe's brother, after all I supported her relationship with you, but I think I'll rectify that mistake." Jack steeped into Brady face until they were a mere inch apart, and his face lost all pleasantness. " In the future you will stay the hell away from my sister or I will I will make you regret it." The steel tone in Jack's voice gave no one in the room reason to doubt his intentions. " Now let's cut the cake."   
  
***  
I know I'm making Belle and Brady real jerks, but it's the only way I make Shloe plausible in my mind, for give me? 


	10. Chapter 9

Reality Sets In Ch. 9  
I disclaim.  
  
"Shawn are you sure you're okay?" Chloe watched him from the corner of her eye as she navigated the Chevy Cavalier that they rented down the highway. " I can stop at the hospital."   
  
" Geez Lanie, this early in our marriage and you're already nagging me."   
  
" Shawn, I'm serious you got worked over pretty good." " I want apology for my Dad, I didn't think Craig would be the dangerous one."   
  
Shawn gave a dry humorless laugh." Yeah, that was a surprise, he's really quite the fighter." " It was okay, he was just upset, I understand." " What I don't understand was Belle slapping you?" Belle hadn't been violent in all the years he had know her, and he couldn't think of any real reason for her attack.  
  
" She hit me cause I married you, but I'm guessing she got more then she bargained for." She grinned at the thought, John Black maybe the ultimate mercenary but he didn't teach his daughter anything, her ex best friend had only gotten that one blow in during the entire fight.   
  
Shawn laughs at the expression on Chloe's face." Well it was wrong, she dumped me over a year ago, and she had no right to do it. " He lifted his hand and caressed the area that was still pink from the slap. " I'm sorry you were hurt because of me."   
  
" I think that should be my line." " I can't believe Brady, where does he get off hitting you after everything happened." "Where do either one of them get off doing it, they're in serious relationships, and have the nerve to get upset when we moved on."   
  
~~  
  
Coming to this wedding was a mistake, he knew he had only been invited because Chloe said it was okay, but he should have come alone, bringing Taylor was probably what drove her into Shawn's direction.   
  
"Brady I think we need to talk." Taylor sat on the edge of the bed and watched her boyfriend.  
  
"Taye can we do this later, it's been a rough night." Brady took his tie off, and began rubbing his temples; the one thing he didn't need right now was Taylor's insecurities on top of everything else.   
  
" That's what I need to talk to you about." Both Brandon and Nicole had question Brady's commitment to her, and now she needed to know." Attacking Shawn, that was a pretty extreme reaction to their marriage."   
  
" Don't call it that, I'm sure Chloe will come to her senses."   
  
" Brady what is so wrong with Chloe and Shawn getting married, I mean if they both wanted to do it…"  
  
"Chloe would never get married at a Vegas chapel, especially to Shawn, he just took advantage of her."   
  
"Or maybe they developed feelings for each other, and decided to marry."   
  
" Chloe and Shawn would NEVER happen." Brady took he shirt off and threw it on his suitcase shaking his head. The though was silly, they were total opposites, even more so then Chloe and Philip were.   
  
"Why because she's still in love with you, that real conceited of you." "Even if that's the case, it's her decision to make."   
  
" She's my friend Taylor, I can't let her throw away her life away like this."   
  
"But Shawn, your cousin, is expendable." Taylor hesitated getting ready for bed, not sure that she was staying here tonight." Do you still love Chloe?"   
  
" I'll always care for Chloe, she's my best friend, she was my first love, she's was…"  
  
"Your soulmate." Taylor had heard enough she grabbed her bags and headed for the door, she stopped at the threshold of the small foyer. " Brady i think we should stop seeing each other."   
  
"Taylor…." Brady moved toward her, but stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
" No Brady I have heard nothing but how you and Chloe weren't meant to be together since I came back, and when I started working at Basic Black you seemed so in love, and I was so envious, and…" She choked back the tears. " When you said that things were over and you wanted to be with me, I wanted so much to believe that, but you don't." "You don't know what you want, if it's me or Chloe, but I'm not playing this game." I'm going to stay with Nicole, and we I get back I think it's best if I resign form Basic Black."   
  
" Taylor…."  
  
"Bye Brady."   
  
~~  
  
Chloe pulled into the parking lot of the motel, and turned to look at her husband. Just saying the word seemed strange enough, but add the fact that you're talking about Shawn Brady, it got even weirder. " Hey wake up, rest stop." Chloe caressed his cheek and notice how hurt he looked. " I 'm going to dress your wounds. "  
  
" Lanie...." She pressed a finger to his lip, and for some strange reason he had to bite his tongue to keep from kissing her finger.  
  
" Come on." Chloe walked into the lobby, and moved toward the desk, and almost choked on the smoke. The desk clerk had a cigarette locked between her ruby red lips, while she watched the TV in the corner. " Excuse me?"   
  
The woman didn't take her eye of the TV as she spoke." We only have one vacancy, it's a single, and cost 27.99 an hour or 45 dollars a night, take it or leave it?"  
  
" Well when you say it like that how can we refuse such a deal."" Is there somewhere I can buy first aid stuff from."   
  
Chimney looks up and finally notices Shawn appearance." There's a drug store down the road." " You're not on the run form the cops are ya?"  
  
" Would it affect our ability to get the room?"   
  
" No, but I need the money up front."   
  
" Well we're not felons, just running from our families." Chloe hands the women her credit card.   
  
" Rooms down the hall on the left." " Checkouts at ten, have a nice night and thank you for choosing the Cozy Corner."   
  
" Thanks we'll be sure to tell our friends." Shawn bit back his laughter and followed Chloe as they walked the short distance to their room on the first floor.   
  
The room could definitely be called cozy, there was a small bathroom off to the left, the closet consisted of three hooks on the back of the bathroom door, and the only thing that wasn't small was the bed.  
  
The king-size red heart shaped bed seemed to take up most of the room, leaving no real space for anything else. Chloe looked at the room and back at Shawn before breaking out in laughter. " Why don't you just get settled while I run and get the first aid stuff. " She didn't wait for his answer as she practically ran from the small room.   
  
Shawn watched his friend run form the room with a frown. " What was that about?"   
  
~~  
Coming Soon:   
  
The reason Chloe ran. 


	11. Chapter 10

Reality Sets In Ch. 10  
I disclaim.  
  
Chloe had to leave the room at first the bed had been funny, then it had reminded her of something, and now that's all she could think of. " Well at least I remember my wedding night."   
  
Flashback  
  
" I'm going end up alone." The realization hit her the moment she had seen Brady and Taylor dancing." I should just drop out of college and become a professional brides maid cause I'll never find someone else." Chloe stopped and leaned against the wall of the bar, too drunk and depressed to move on.  
  
" Lanie, don't say that." Shawn felt for her, she had been blind sided by the break up, and seeing Brady's new girlfriend so soon after, crushed what little had been left." You're going to find someone, the men are going to be lined up to have a shot with you." " We get home, and Craig we'll have to hire security to keep the men back."   
  
" Oh great what am I, the town whore?"   
  
" Wait... huh" Shawn slid to the ground confused. He had a felling that he had somehow insulted Chloe, hence the whore remark, but he didn't know how he did it or how to get out of it. " I'm sorry."   
  
Chloe cracked at the pout Shawn had on his face, how could she resist the puppy dog brown eyes." That's okay Shawnie, its not you fault that I'm unlovable."   
  
Shawn hit his head against the wall. "That's not true, you're lovable, Brady's just an idiot, you're very lovable." " I love you."   
  
Chloe gave a drunken smile." I love you too, but it's not the same." " I'm never going to get married, or have kids, I going to end up like an old maid."   
  
" You will not, I'm sure of it." " Hey tell you what how bout you marry me?"  
  
" What?"   
  
" You and me should get married." Shawn struggled to stand up, and pulled Chloe into his arms." Then neither one of us ends up alone."   
  
Chloe lets a huge smile cross her face." That's a great idea, Shawnie." Just as quickly as the idea came it left." Wait what are we doing?" Her head was starting to ache, and as soon as she remembered what she drunk she swore she wouldn't drink it again.  
  
Shawn threw his arm around her and lead her the nearby wedding Chapel." We're getting married Lanie."   
  
" Oh yeah."   
  
Shawn walked up to the clerk and gave his best smile." We'd like to be married."   
  
The women looked from him to her, before shaking her head and putting out her hand." 35 bucks, fill this out."   
  
" Cool." Shawn handed the papers to Chloe as they waited they turn, several minutes later the clerk called them to the rose covered alter.   
  
"Ladies and Gentleman we're gathered her today to Join…." The balding man looked down at the paper and squinted trying to read the drunken handwriting. " Chloe Michelle Lane and Shawn Douglas Brady." " Anyone object?" " No, good."" Chloe Michele do you take Shawn Douglas to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
" Of course, I love you Shawnie."   
  
The balding man eyes' began to water as the love clearly seen in the young woman's eyes. " That's beautiful." "Do you Shawn Douglas take Chloe Michele to be your lawful wedded wife?"   
  
" Yup, love ya Lanie."   
  
" Okkkaaay." " By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, and the Las Vegas Gaming Commission, I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss your bride."  
  
Chloe titled his head it didn't seem like bad a idea to kiss Shawn." OK." Grabbing his head and bringing it close to hers, Chloe now knew what Belle found so attractive about Shawn, he hair was soft and fluffy, and his lips looked to good to resist.   
  
It was suppose to be a peck, but her rational mind quickly lost any control it ever had, and she fell in to the kiss, and lost all sense of reality. Which is probably how she ended up trapped up against the door of his hotel room still locked in a kiss with Shawn.   
  
Tired of having the doorknob press into her back Chloe pushed Shawn away long enough to move from the door, before pulling him back into the kiss. But then kissing wasn't enough, sure he hair was soft and silky, but she wanted to know how the rest of him felt. She let her hands drift to his waist and began pulling up his dress shirt.  
  
The idea must have held some appeal to Shawn because he briefly broke the embrace to rip the shirt off, not caring as buttons went flying everywhere. He began to move back towards the bed until the back of his knees hit the edge.   
  
Chloe smiles when she sees the bed, and pushes Shawn back onto before following him down and straddling his waist, while continuing the onslaught against his mouth.   
  
"You're wearing too many clothes Lanie." Shawn felt the zip on her back and dragged it down revealing her silky soft skin.   
  
" So are you Shawnie." She let her hands drift down to his waist where she began working on his belt buckle, while Shawn started kissing the hollow of her neck leading to the exposed area above her black lace bra.   
  
The garment must have bothered him because he grabbed one of the straps with his teeth and pulled it off, before treating the other side to the same treatment. He remove the bra with no problem but the dress would not come off with moving Chloe off his lap, and in this case the idea was unexcepatable. " You like this dress, Lanie?"  
  
" Not if you don't." At this moment Chloe was in complete agreement with anything Shawn said. If he said. If he asked her to gamble naked she would have said yes.   
  
Taking her words to be a no, Shawn quickly ripped the dress off her and changed their position so that she was now underneath him, before returning to his current job, which was getting rid of all the clothing that separated him from his wife. ", You're so beautiful Lanie."   
  
Chloe snapped her self out of her haze, her wedding night coming back to her full force, bringing vivid images that made her blush. " Focus Chloe." Checking her surroundings she sees that she past the drug store. " Damn it."   
  
Doing a quick but illegal U-turn Chloe parked in front of the drug store, trying to remember what she would need.   
  
Shawn picked up his speed phone and hit the second speed dials. " Hey Mom."  
  
"Shawn Douglas Brady, where are you." Hope asked in a whisper.   
  
"Why are you whispering?"  
  
"Because Craig Wesley wants you dead, and your Dad is starting to agree, where are you two?"  
  
" I can't tell you that, but we're both safe." Shawn sat down on the bed cringed at the pain in his sides." OW."  
  
"SHAWN, what's wrong?"   
  
Chloe walked in just his face contoured in pain, she snatched the phone form him, and glared." Take off your shirt."  
  
" WHAT!" Hope began to wonder just her son and his wife were." Chloe?"   
  
" Hi, Mrs. Brady."  
  
" What's going on?"   
  
" I'm just trying to give your stubborn son some medical attention, but he should be fine."  
  
"Good." The older women felt guilt at her thinking that the two were more then friends." Chloe where are you?"  
  
"Nice try but I can't tell you, but we'll be back soon." Chloe turned to smile at Shawn but was greeted with he sight f Shawn sculpted chest, and although bruised he still made an heart stopping sight shirtless. " Ah..." " I gotta go Mrs. Brady, give everyone our love." Chloe vaguely heard the women say goodbye before hanging up. 


	12. Chapter 11

Reality Sets In Ch. 11  
I disclaim.  
  
" Ah... lift your arms." Chloe unwrapped the gauze, and set it on the table, before coming to stand in fornt of Shawn. " Tell me if this hurts." She tentatively put a hand on his stomach, and began feeling around the area that was a pale purple, and once again took the time to admire Shawn's body. Years of playing basketball had keep him trim, but he obviously went the attract mile and exercised, because she was sure that a six pack like his was not easy to maintain.   
  
" Lanie?"   
  
Chloe heard the question and raised her eyes to meet his browns ones. " Huh?"  
  
" No pain."   
  
A look of confusion crossed her face before she remembered that there was a legitimate reason for her to be feeling Shawn's abs, not that she remembered what it was. " Yeah, Uh I don't think anything's broken, just bruised."   
  
Chloe quickly looked away and began wrapping the gauze around his waist. She was beginning to worry him, first with the way she ran from the room earlier, and now with her avoiding his eyes. "Lanie are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."   
  
Shawn shook his head and pushed her hand away as finished the wrapping his waist " No something is wrong, or you'd look me in the eyes."   
  
She pushed down all her desire and embarrassment and meet his eyes. " I'm fine."   
  
She was lying; she wasn't fine, he could tell because she had that guarded look in her eyes. It was the look she had in her eyes when he first met her, and just like then he wanted help her. He stepped closer, and brought her into the circle of his arms, and gave a small smile." Come one Lanie, it's me."  
  
She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, it was really disturbing how men just gave her a nickname, and she suddenly wanted to do anything they asked." Uh..."   
  
" Lanie..." Shawn mimicked her voice, trying to get a laugh, but frowned when she didn't, and realizes that she was nervous. Hoping to alleviate the tension in the room he kissed her forehead, and rubbed her shoulders. " Come on Lanie, it's me Shawnie."  
  
That was precisely her problem. It was him her best friend, the only person she let hold her while she cried over Brady, the first person she had ever truly called her friend. " Uh... never mind Shawn, we'll talk about later okay." Leaning on her tiptoes she tried to kiss his cheek goodnight, but missed.  
  
Which is how they ended up in yet another kiss, but this one was different then the others they had shared.   
  
The first time, she remembered had been when she told his parents about the couple she had seen down by the river, it had meant the JT was alive, and it had excited Shawn to the point where he kissed her. It had been awkward to say the least, and Chloe had never really thought of it till this moment.  
  
The second kiss had been just days before at their wedding, and being drunk probably affected the way she saw things, because that kiss had just been okay.  
  
This kiss was intense, but that was really an understatement, because it more then Chloe had the words to describe.   
  
He shouldn't be doing this, that's all he though. Well that's not all he thought, it went more like 'Should I be doing this?' followed closely by 'God her lips are soft.' after that his mind completely shut down.  
  
Chloe step out of the kiss a little dazed and embarrassed until she saw the smile on Shawn's face. Ignoring all the questions and doubts she kissed him again.   
  
Taking the kiss as an invitation he closed any gap between their bodies, and began backing her up the in the direction of the bed. Chloe began to sit down when he pulled her back, not wanting to repeat the problems they had last time.  
  
Even in his urgency to get rid of them Shawn noticed for the first ho great Chloe looked in her bridesmaid gown. He made sure to be gentle as he removed her dress and matching slip, her shoes and hoes, until it was only her in a bra and panties.   
  
The smile on her face as laid down o the bed encouraged him to beat all he past records at undressing, and then knelt beside her. He began to kiss her neck, while his fingers trailed the edges of her bra sliding his hand under to unfasten the garment.   
  
  
She shivered when he lifted the bra away. With finger he lightly touched the pink crest now revealed, watching it draw into a tight nub, before he let his mouth replace his finger.   
  
" Shawn...." The whimper was one of need and desire, because in just seconds Shawn Brady had been become her equivalent to air.  
  
When he moved over her, she lifted her hips in silent supplication, and the small thoughts he had to stop this vanished. He couldn't deny her any ore then he could deny himself.   
  
He bent her legs and knelt between them, then slowly leaned forward until he was stretched out over her, resting his weight on his forearms. She pulled him down so that she could kiss him, her mouth saying the things her heart had yet to reveal to anyone.   
  
When he found himself surrounded by warmth he made his decision. Ever since their first night together he hadn't been able to sleep without dreaming of her dark hair falling on his shoulders, the little noise she makes when she excited, he wanted it all.   
  
That was his last coherent thought before the pleasure clouded his brain and he lost all ability to think. 


	13. Chapter 12

Reality Sets In Ch. 12  
I disclaim.  
  
Back in Salem word of the second set of newly weds spread like wild fire. Though no one knew quite how to handle it, The town was split  
  
There were people in town that truly believed that Chloe belonged with Brady, just like Shawn belonged with Belle, and saw this as only another obstacle to keep them from the double wedding of the century. They felt that the current relationships were rebound situations, and so were completely opposed to entire Shawn/Chloe union.  
  
The other townspeople felt that the Black siblings were being callous and stuck up. Shawn and Chloe good people from good middle class homes, being taken advantage of because their lack of money. Belle was the perfect example leaving wholesome Shawn for his more obnoxious and richer friend Philip Kirikias. They liked the idea of Shawn and Chloe together, they thought them more suited for one another, and wished the young couple best.  
  
Of course no matter what side they agreed with, no one voiced they're opinions, it seemed too dangerous. Dr. Wesley was walking around town yelling and snapping people's head's off, not at all happy with the Vegas wedding. Brady Black was just as bad, his ex-girlfriends wedding on top if his new girlfriend dumping had turned the Basic Black executive into the same angry young man he was when he first arrived. The Bradys and Hortons seem to be handling it the best; they were quiet and didn't mention the newlyweds, except to say that they were fine.   
  
As speculation continued to spread about the deaths about the newest marriage, people also began to wonder about their location, not knowing that they were closer then they seemed.  
  
  
" Horton Cabin." Chloe turned and looked at the man grinning sheepishly beside her. " This is where we lye low, a cabin that half the town has access to."   
  
" Not half the town, just Hortons." Shawn removed their bags and head for the door, but stopped when Chloe didn't follow.  
  
" I know for a fact that your grandmother hands that key out to anyone she likes, which is half the town."  
  
"Well, she won't be lending out anytime soon, she knows we're here." He motioned for her to join him, but she remained on the dock." What now?"  
  
"Your grandmother knows and she can tell other people, my parents could be on their way here this very moment."   
  
" They're not, she promised secrecy, and she said to tell you hi." " Now come on."   
  
Chloe reluctantly followed him, she didn't want Mrs. Horton telling her hi, she was sure that family matriarch was embarrassed by the whole even and ashamed of them both, her more then Shawn. Thinking about Gram got her thinking about Bo and Hope, then Craig and Nancy, and lord knows she knew they were angry enough.   
  
That got her stared on why they were angry, that lead to her wedding, which lead to her wedding night, and then to making love to Shawn, which would got her confused. It was only natural that she was confused after all she and Shawn had spent the entire night making love, and he had spent the whole car trip touching her and giving her that sexy smile. She didn't mind, she just didn't know what was going on, and she hated not knowing.   
  
So immersed in her thoughts she didn't notice that Shawn stopped until she bumped into him. " Ow, you stopped."  
  
Shawn grinned at her confused expression. " Yes, I did."   
  
" Why?" Chloe looked past him, and looked into the room, looked even more confused. The room looked fine so she couldn't understand why he stopped until she looked at the twinkle in his eye." Shawn…"  
  
" Lanie." Shawn gave a sinister laugh and then grabbed her. He swung her into her arms and lifted her over the threshold. " Welcome to Horton Cabin, Mrs. Brady."   
  
~~  
  
" Dad, I need the a favor." Brady barged into his father's office not caring if he was busy.  
  
John Black looked up and smiled Brady seemed to be almost back to his old self, he was bright eyed, and had the look of a man on a mission." If I can of course."   
  
" I need the number of your PI." He said as he said down in the chair across form his father, determination written clearly on his face.   
  
" My PI, may I ask what for?"  
  
" I'm going to have him search for Chloe." The thought had been prominent in his mind since Taylor broke up with him, he had searched little on his own, but he couldn't really talk to her family. The Wesley's hated him, and Jack wanted him dead.  
  
The smile dropped of John's face." Brady that is not a good idea, for several reasons." " One Chloe and SHAWN went away together, and asked that they not be looked for, Two you're no longer someone that Chloe wants in her life as a protector, Three if someone going to look for her, it should be their family."   
  
" Dad I'm doing this, Chloe is..."  
  
" Chloe is married to Shawn, whether or not she decided to stay married or not, for now she is another man's wife, and you need to deal with it."   
  
"I'm not dealing with it, Chloe loves me, she had always loved me, and this is just a mistake." Brady got up and began pacing, he never should have broken up with her, and pushed Shawn to help her. " I love her."   
  
" Son if you still love her then I gotta ask why you ended things?"  
  
"You know why."   
  
John raised his eyebrow and stood up." You're not telling me you ended things because of that."   
" Tell me that you didn't break up with her of Tony Dimera." 


	14. Chapter 13

Reality Sets In Ch. 13  
I disclaim.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" Brady, I have to go." Chloe lightly pushed at Brady's chest breaking the embrace.   
  
" No stay." He pulled her closer, and gave her a hungry kiss, as he began tugging at her coat trying to take it off her. " Just stay a little while longer."   
  
"Mmmmmm" "Brady I can't, I have a study session with Shawn."   
  
Brady fell back into his office chair and groaned. " Blow it off, and play with me."   
  
" I can't I have a big test tomorrow, and I need to study, Shawn's depending on me." She almost caved in at the pout, but Shawn was waiting." But I may stay with Mimi tonight."   
  
He laughed at the thought. In the two years since she had become friends with Mimi Lockhart, Chloe had yet to spent the night the night with the girl or vice versa, but they seemed to have their little sleep overs two and three times a week. " Really, that's good you girls need to have some bonding time."   
  
" Yeah, I call you later." Chloe leaned over his desk and gave him linger kiss, before exiting his office, with a final wave.   
  
" Such a beautiful woman." Tony Dimera entered the office and gave Brady a smile that sent shivers down his back." You make such a darling couple."  
  
" GET OUT." Brady quickly stood and confronted pure evil." Now, or I 'll do it myself."   
  
" Now now, Mr. Black, don't you want to hear what I have to say." " It concerns your lovely Chloe Lane."   
  
The way he said her name worried him, Chloe had never to his knowledge ever spoken to Tony, and he didn't know why the other man even knew her name. " YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM CHLOE." " Don't even say her name."   
  
"Ah just like your father, always the protector." Tony face gave a condescending smile. " The Strong and indestructible Black man able to leap tall buildings in a single bound."   
  
" Say your peace and go, Dimera."   
  
  
" Sorry I was just thinking about how fortunate you were, you Black men always seem to find such beautiful women, you never keep them, but you do know how to attract them." " It would be a shame if something ever happened to Chloe Lane." " But then life isn't really that safe when you're dating such and adventurous man like yourself."   
  
"SONOFABITCH." Brady lunged at the man, got in about three punches before his Dad pulled him off. " STAY THE HELL AWAY FORM CHLOE."   
  
"Then may I suggest you and your father quite your extracurricular activities."   
  
"GET THE HELL OUT DIMERA." John shoved Tony out of the door, and turned to face his son, who was now pacing the office angry beyond belief. "Brady son take a minute."  
  
" NO, Dad he just..." A thought occurs to Brady that has him racing for his phone, he dials some numbers and then wait impatiently for an answer." Where've you been?"   
  
" Brady, I'm here at Shawn's what's wrong?"   
  
" Nothing, I was just worried, because it started to rain when you left."   
  
" Don't be such a worrier I'm fine, and I she'll you in a little while."   
  
" No, I'm going to have to work late, so you should go home, but have Shawn drive you, and then I get your car home in the morning." " I love you." Brady hung up the phone before hearing her reply, and just focused on the fact that she was safe.  
  
" Son we'll protect Chloe, once we take him down, he wont be able to harm anyone we care about again."   
  
FLACHBACK OVER  
  
" Brady, son?" John watched the glazed look in his son's eyes with concern." BRADY?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Brady if you ended things with Chloe because of Tony Dimera, then I got to tell you that I think you made a mistake." John shook his head, amazed at how stupid his son could be." I'm not giving you the number, they asked to be given time, and you should do that." " Use this time to figure out how you're going to fix this."   
  
~~  
  
" Shawn put me down." The feel of being in his arms was getting to be too much. " I'm too heavy, and you're still hurt."   
  
Shawn hesitated before putting her down, and when he did he wouldn't let her leave the circle of his arms." Just so you know, you're never too heavy, and I could never be too hurt to carry you." He lowered his head to place a sweet kiss on her lips.   
  
It was getting tougher to think, but Chloe forced herself to question what was happening." Shawn." She stepped out of the embrace and put up her hand to stop him." What's going on?"  
  
" Well, I was kissing my wife, but she put the brakes on."   
  
" You know what I mean, what are we doing with the..." At a loss for words she motioned between the two of them   
  
" Love making." Shawn grinned thinking how cute she looked when she was flustered.  
  
" And the..." She motioned toward his hand, and paled for the first time noticing that he was wearing the wedding band from Vegas.  
  
He lifted his hand and winked at her." Marriage."   
  
" Yeah, what's going on?"  
  
" Lanie sit down." Even though she looked cute, she also looked like she was about to pass out. When she does, he takes the seat next to her and takes her hand, smiling at her." Do you remember the reason we got married?"  
  
Chloe stared at him stunned." There were reasons, I thought we were just drunk and horny."   
  
" No." Shawn shook his head." Well yes we're were drunk, but not horny, that didn't happened till later on."   
  
Chloe glared and hit his arm." SHAWN."  
  
" When I asked you to marry me, it was so neither one of us would end up alone." " That was just based on our being great friend, and loving one another." " Way before we discovered how compatible we were in other areas."   
  
" Shawn there's more to life then sex."   
  
" Yeah there is, there's trust, which we have, there's love, which we have, there's friendship, which…"  
  
"I know, we have." Chloe had a idea of where he was going, but as usual she wanted the words." What are you saying?"  
  
" I want to stay married to you Chloe Elizabeth Lane Brady, I think we have something here, and I think this cabin is a pretty good place to discover that it is." " How bout you?"   
  
As Chloe opened her mouth to answer they heard the ringing of a cell phone, ending their conversation temporarily. "That's you." She motions toward the coffee table where his cell phone lay ringing. 


	15. Chapter 14

Reality Sets In Ch. 14  
I disclaim.  
  
Shawn contemplated throwing the phone into the lake, and actually made a move to do so before he caught Chloe disapproving stare. " Fine, I'll answer the damn phone." " Hello."   
  
"Shawn." Bo Brady greeted his son, with curt affection; the older man was apparently still upset.  
  
" Hi Dad." Shawn turned to look back at Chloe who had burrowed her head into the couch, seemingly embarrassed. " How are things?"  
  
" Things." " Things are not well Shawn, your grandparents, hell all of us are confused, Chloe's father wants you hunted down like a dog, and rumors are flying all over this town about you two."   
  
Shawn gave Chloe a slow smile, and motioned that he was going outside." Well, I can' stop the rumors or Dr. Wesley, but I can tell you what's happening so that you can pass it on to everyone." He stopped by the window and watched Chloe put away the groceries they brought. " Chloe and I are married."   
  
He heard a heavy sigh on the other line, before his fathers' voice can back tense with worry." What does that mean Shawn, a couple of days ago you and Chloe were getting an annulment." " Then you run off like thieves in the night from the reception."   
  
" Well plans change."   
  
" Shawn where are you?"   
  
" Dad, I can't tell you that, Chloe and I need time to clear our heads, think some things through."   
  
" Son, do you know what you're doing, does Chloe?"   
  
" Yeah, we do." A small beep emits from the phone indicating the call waiting. Shawn looked down at the display and let his eyes widen in shock. " Dad I gotta go, I'll call later." Not bothering to his father's reply, he clicks over to the other call. " What do you want Belle?"   
  
~~  
  
Chloe had just finished putting up the groceries when she heard the faint ringing of her cell phone. She hesitates to answer, fearing that her father was calling, but laughed off the idea, if it was anyone it was her mother.   
  
She quickly crossed the room, and grabbed the phone from her bag. " Hello?"  
  
" Chloe, it's me." Brady deep voice vibrated over the line, destroying any good moment she had.   
  
" What is it?"   
  
" Come on Diva, I think we should talk." " The phone will have to do, unless you let me know where you are, so I can come get you."   
  
" All you need to know is that I'm with Shawn and I'm safe." Chloe could hear him tighten his grip on his phone." Now what is it, didn't we talk enough nine months ago."   
  
  
"Diva I need to be honest with you." " The idea of you married to Shawn is killing me, I uh… it's like Deja vu, you with Philip all over again, except worse."   
  
Chloe dropped her head; the only guilt she ever really felt was for the pain she caused Brady, while she had foolishly tried to work things out with Philip. The first few weeks of their relationship, Chloe spent constantly reassuring Brady of her love, but those days were over, and she didn't own him anymore. " Well it's not, Shawn's not Philip, and you're not the Brady I use to know, so cut the guilt trip and tell the real truth."   
  
~~  
  
" Hello to you too Tough Boy."   
  
" Don't, just tell me what you want?" Shawn had to keep himself distanced from her, because she wasn't the girl he use to know, and remembering made him soften toward her and he couldn't do that after the pain she caused him.  
  
" I want to know what happened." " How exactly did Chloe talk you into marriage?" " You're not being a boy scout again are you Shawn?"   
  
He rolled his eyes, ever since Jan, Belle had warned him about his tendency to 'rescue damsels in distress'." What does that mean?"  
  
"Is Chloe in some kind of troubling that you think marrying her will save her from? " " Is she pregnant?"   
  
" What?" Shawn tried to keep the laughter out of his voice at the question, Belle was evidently listening to rumors.   
  
" Shawn don't laugh at me, I'm trying to figure out what would make you marry Chloe."  
  
Shawn shook his head, Belle talked like Chloe some distorted troll, or some equally undesirable person. " How bout because she's a beautiful wonderful woman that I care a great deal about." " This wasn't a rescue mission, or pity , or anything else that you're trying to force yourself to believe." " I knew exactly what I was doing when I married her, and you'll just have to deal."   
  
" YOU MARRIED MY BEST FRIEND.."   
  
"I don't think you have a right to call her your best friend, after the way you treated her."   
  
" She attacked me!"   
  
"After you hit her." " I don't think we have any else to talk to about, it's like you said we've both changed." Shawn clicked the phone off before she could respond, and pocketed it. He leaned against the wall thinking about what she said. Could he be laying Boy Scout again?  
  
Without knowing it he had protected Chloe, the marriage keep people form feeling sorry for her, about Brady, but the reserve could also be said, but he definitely didn't feel like he was protecting her last night when they made love. He looked into the window and watched Chloe talk on her phone, she looked angry, and he knew that Belle's theory was a lie.  
  
He didn't need to protect Chloe, she had always been able to handle herself, sure every now, and then she asked for assistance but who didn't. Chloe had handled the pitying looks since she first came to Salem, and if he divorced her tomorrow she would just deal with it. No, he had other reason for marrying her, and they were all selfish.   
  
~~  
  
" I love you." " I'm in love with you, I still love you, and I'll always love you." " That true enough for you."   
  
" You A&&hole." " How dare you say that after the nine months that we've apart, that you've spent doing Taylor Walker."   
  
" Chloe, I had to... I needed to be sure..."   
  
" Yeah well, now I have to , I need to be sure." She caught sight of Shawn leaning against the railing on the porch looking out on the lake and she melted. She had no clue what was going on it seemed impossible to being falling in love with someone else, after believing that Brady was here soul mate, but something was going on. " I can't deal with whatever this is Brady, maybe we'll talk when I get back, but I gotta go." Chloe turned the phone off and joined Shawn on the porch. " Shawn."  
  
"Lanie." He turned and watched her closely she was nervous again. He had to admit that she looked sexy as hell when just standing there unsure of herself.  
  
"Do you remember the question you asked me before your phone call?" Chloe moved to the railing to stand beside him, smiling at the beauty of the sun setting on the lake.   
  
" Yeah, you ready to answer?"   
  
" Yeah."  
  
When she didn't answer he turned and looked at her, she gave wicked smile before she pulled him into a kiss that left him almost speechless. " Good answer." 


	16. Chapter 15

Reality Sets In Ch.15  
I disclaim  
  
*** You guys are great; the support is exactly what I need. Once again, I'm a diehard Broe fan, but writing this has made me a 'worst case scenario' Shloe fan, which mean should the horrible happen and Brady die, then I will definitely push a Shloe union. Also I am thinking of another Shloe story closer to my usual action-adventure roots, but that may not be for a while. ****  
Once again thank you for all your reviews.  
Cole  
~~~  
  
Its funny how things change, when she use to stay overnight at Brady's it was discovered that she was not in fact a cuddlier, and because he wasn't either things worked out fine. They would fall asleep on their own sides, and be perfectly happy some morning. But here she was for what had to be the ninth time in a week in a half waking up in Shawn arms, completely content with the sensation of his arms holding her. This she could definitely get use to, her just laying here in the circle of his arms listening to his rhythmic heartbeat.   
  
She was glad he was still sleep; Shawn Brady awake was a dangerous thing. He was sweet, sexy, fun, and she always had the best time when she was with him. Shawn sleeping was the only time she could use to think about what Brady had said to her the last time they spoke.   
  
'I love you.' ' I'm in love with you, I still love you, and I'll always love you.' He had nerve telling her that after the way he hurt her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Brady's Loft   
Ten months ago  
  
Chloe felt great, the semester was over. She and Shawn had survived miraculously despite the fact that every now and then some idiot would mention Belle and Philip and cause Shawn to go running for a bar, but that was over. He was finally over it, he was even thinking about dating again.   
  
Unfortunately all the tramps could practically smell an unattached man, and had been swarming Shawn for months now. She had to think fast if she didn't want to end up going on double dates with Cynthia and Jan. Of course they were some attractive untied women in this town, but Shawn was related to most of them in some strange way, except for Taylor Walker. Chloe brightened at the thought Brady's new personal assistant was just about there age, and didn't seem at skanny as her sister. She nodded thinking about a little matchmaking endeavor, and looked around the room.   
  
Brady must be downstairs making breakfast, he was always hungry, and after last night she had to admit that she was famished too. Brady had made love to her with an urgency and passion that she hadn't ever experienced before, but then it was just another reason why she loved him so much. Throwing on a pair of sweatpants and one Brady t-shirts she heads down the spiral staircase, and smiles when she see him sitting at the kitchen table. " Good morning Sexy."  
  
Brady turned and looked at her a small smile starting on his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came." Good morning."  
  
The tone worried Chloe, it was Brady's usual cynical but happy tone, the fact that he wasn't looking at her caused her great concern." Brady is there something wrong?"   
  
"Chloe maybe you should sit down."   
  
Brady rarely called her by her real name it was always Diva, ever since he first told her he loved her he always said Diva. Chloe took the seat across from him and reached for his hand but flinched when Brady moved away quickly so that they didn't touch. " Brady what's wrong?"  
  
He was running his hand through his hair and pacing as if he was a caged lion. " I don't know how to say this...uh..."  
  
"Just tell me, you can tell me anything." " Is it Belle or your Dad?"  
  
" No they're fine, this is about us."   
  
The feeling that had started to sit as the base of her stomach when he called her Chloe began to spread; it was a feeling of dread and impending doom. " What about us?"  
  
" I don't think we should see each other anymore." He still refused to meet her eyes, but he stopped pacing to stand in front of her.  
  
" What are you talking about?" This couldn't be happening, Brady was just playing one of his jokes, he just didn't get that this wasn't funny.   
  
" Chloe, I..." " It's over."   
  
Chloe jumped up form the table confused. " Yeah, I hear you saying it, but I don't understand how it can happening." " Brady I love you, you love me, remember destined to together, soul mates, does any of this seem to familiar to you." She ran a hand through her head and began pacing trying to make sense of what was happening.   
  
" Chloe I think I made a mistake."   
  
The words stopped her, he made a mistake. Brady Black that man that knows her better then she knows herself, who taught how to sing with feeling, and who loved unconditionally made a mistake. " Do you mean that you think we're a mistake, is that what I'm hearing?"   
He didn't say anything and that was what upset her, she tried to block out the anger by remembering last night, but now that made sense to her. " Last night was goodbye?" Again he didn't speak and her anger hit the boiling point. She balled her fist up and hit him with all her might.  
  
The punch caught him by surprise and he stumbled back knocking down the snow globe that she brought him years ago, he looked form the broken glass to the women fighting back tears. " Chloe…"   
  
"Save it." She brushed past him and ran up stairs, and began throwing her things into her over night bag. She checked the room several times, never wanting to come back here again. She grabbed her coat and head for the door, not bothering to stop on her way out.   
  
She drove for an hour before she went to the only place she could go, she timidly knocked on the door, sand waited patiently, while dying inside. Shawn opened the door looking tossed and sleepy, but he eyes widens when he took in her appearance, before he opened his arms. " Come on Lanie."   
  
Chloe walked into his arms and let the tears fall, she was only crying because she was angry, she wasn't hurt, she told herself. She didn't need Brady Black, she had Shawn, and he was all she ever needed.   
  
Flashback Over   
  
" Good morning Beautiful." Chloe was woken up from her daydream, by the sound of Shawn's voice, and looked up into his smiling eyes. " How's my lovely wife this morning." He made sure to remind her everyday that they were married, Chloe was taking tiny steps, and although she was putting everything she had into their relationship, she wasn't mentioning their marriage.  
  
" Worried."   
  
" Lanie, it will be fine." He took her hand kissed it and began playing with her fingers." The Brady/Horton Fourth of July picnic is no big deal."   
  
" Yeah, except for the fact that we're going to it..." She knew the word, and had tried to say it but for some reason it keep getting stuck in her throat. " We've never been to one..."  
  
" Married, husband, and wife, til death us do part." Shawn kissed her surprised lips before getting up of the bed, and turning back to her as he put on shorts and his running shoes. " Now get dressed, because we have to be there in fours hours, and we still have to move your stuff into our apartment." He gave her a final wink before jogging out of the room, and leaving for his morning run.   
  
Chloe watched him leave with horror on her face." Our apartment." She walked point shower stall and laid her head against the wall as the water started to come down on her. If drinking hadn't gotten her into her current situation she would suggested a stiff drink.   
  
~~  
  
Several Hours later  
  
Mimi was riding with Chloe, they had finished transferring stuff from her house to Shawn's apartment, they had decided now was a good time because Nancy and Craig were both at the hospital. Jason and Shawn were driving behind them to the barbecue, because Mimi had said she wanted to talk to Chloe alone, but the woman had yet to say anything. " Meems just say it."   
  
" I just wanted to say that I'm not taking sides. I mean you're all my friends and it wouldn't be fair to take sides, especially when you consider how Belle and Brady acted at the wedding reception or before with the break ups, I think whatever you and Sawn are doing is fine with me. I mean sure it's a little strange, and the rumors are that you're pregnant, and people are talking about you know dated every Kiriakis man but Bo and Victor, but you have my support, and Jason's of courses. He was a little weirded out at first, and didn't believe the first four times I told him but he came around, and everyone else will too, and I'm sure there won't be any problems at the barbecue. I mean your dad is almost over all his violent tendencies toward Shawn, and he could even say his name with out cussing. I don't think the Blacks are coming I, mean maybe Mr. and Mrs. but probably not Belle and Brady, which is a good thing considering the last time you guys got together."   
  
Chloe parked the car and watched her friend in amazement; the girl had gotten that out wit out even taking a break to breath. " Thanks Meems, I know this is strange, with me and Shawn....."  
  
" Married." Mimi shook her head, Shawn was right Chloe was either in some real denial or completely unsure of her next step." Come on the guys are waiting. "   
  
Chloe took her the keys, stepped out of the car, and began walking into the Brady's backyard, when Shawn stopped her and took her hand, before leading her in with a huge grin on his face, and Mimi and Jason following behind." Hey are we having a party."   
  
If they were, their entrance stopped it in its tracks. The smiles were pleasant enough, but the eyes were questioning.   
  
"AUNT CHLOE." Abby ended the tension she felt in the yard by throwing herself at her aunt." I missed you."   
  
" Hey sweetie, I missed you too." Chloe dropped to the ground and hugged her niece, and whispered in her ear. " Thank you."   
  
"Your welcome." Abby kissed her aunt's cheeks before running back to her parents, who waved Chloe over to them.  
  
She way halfway their when someone and touched her arm, she looked up at the person, and froze as she meet his blue eyes.   
  
" Hey Chlo, can I talk to you for a minute?"   
  
" Hello Philip." 


	17. Chapter 16

Reality Sets In Ch. 16  
I disclaim  
~~~  
  
Chloe walked with Philip back outside toward the cars, and looked at her ex-boyfriend. She hadn't really talked to Philip since the break between Shawn and Belle, she seen no reason to. In truth she hadn't really had a reason to speak with Philip, they had tried to be friends, but he had been ready to accept her, Brady, and she didn't want to deal with his selfishness. " What did you want Philip."   
  
" I know that we haven't had the best relationship, and our friendship is non existent, but I wanted to tell you something I learned."   
Philip had heard people talking about Shawn and Chloe, how they wouldn't last, he knew the feeling he still heard the same about him and Belle. " Don't listen to those people out there telling you that this won't last."   
  
"Gosh Philip you're actually the only person that has said that." Chloe was sure several people were thinking it and she was too, but leave it to Philip say it first.  
  
" Well that's what they're saying, but don't' listen to it." " I know you believed that Brady was your soul mate, and maybe he is, but you don't always ended up with your soul mate." Philip leaned against a car and looked like he was near tears. " I love Belle, like I never thought I could love someone, but I know that Shawn will always be that guy that everyone thinks she should be with." " But things don't always work like they should." " For instance my parents are soul mates, they are known each other better then any one will ever know them, but they couldn't make it work, and they will always love each other, but they'll never make it work."  
  
"Philip what are you saying?"  
  
" That it doesn't matter what people say, or what you thought." "You have to rely on what you feel, and if you love Shawn you have to ignore everything else, but that. " "I don't know I'm mumbling, but maybe your soul mate isn't who you end with, maybe it's just like one of those one out of every three soul mates ended up together forever. " " I think it's possibly that Belle and Shawn are soul mates, but I also know it's possible that Belle and I are perfect for each other." " I guess all I wanted to say is that I believe that you and he can make it work, and I hope you do." Philip gave a small smile before going to his car and leaving.  
  
" That was strange." Chloe had been use to his ramblings when they were together, but it had always been the opposite, how soul mates were destined to be together.   
  
" What was?" Jack stepped into the street and copied his sisters' laid-back pose on the car. He hadn't been eavesdropping just staying close by in case she needed help. He had taken what Brady said to heart; maybe he hadn't been the best brother to her. " Anything I can do to help?"   
  
" Jack." Chloe leaned over and kissed his cheek, he was really adorable when got all protective of her, which e did a great deal of the time." Actually there is, do you believe in soul mates?"  
  
~~  
  
Shawn was playing with his little brother while he watched the door where Chloe left with Philip, he was so busy that he didn't notice when his brothers eyes got wide and the audible gasp, but when Zach ran Shawn finally looked up and meet the eyes of the Wesley's." Happy Fourth, Mrs. Wesley, Dr. Wesley."   
  
" Hello Shawn." Nancy watched the young man fidget nervously, and smiled now her daughter was living with the man, even if only for an undisclosed amount of time, she wanted him to be afraid.   
  
"Shawn." Craig said the name like it was a curse word, in his mind it was. Unfortunately he promised Nancy and Chloe both that he would make amends." I want to apologize for what happened at the reception." "Suffice to say it was a shock, and I behave inappropriately."   
Nancy elbowed her husband, and the doctor extended his hand." Truce."   
  
" Of course." Shawn took the hand and almost winced at the Craig's grip. He watched at his mother -in law walked away smiling but it was short lived as Craig grip tightened and pulled the younger man closer.   
  
" First things first, I'm not sorry."" You got my daughter drunk and they coerced her into marry you, but I'm trying to remember that you're a good person, and were probably drunk yourself, and I'll let that go." " But see now you've convinced my daughter to give this marriage a chance, and I'm warning you now if you thought what I did in Vegas was bad you ain't see nothing. They haven't created cures for the things I'm going to do to you." He releases his hand and began to walk away, when Shawn pulls him back.   
  
" Dr. Wesley, you had your say, can I have mine."   
  
~~  
  
Jack paled at the question; right now he'd rather be giving Abby 'the talk', then answering this question. " Little sister, I uh…."   
He looked around hoping to find a woman any woman to pawn her sister off on, but he saw no on." I believe in soul mates."   
  
She nodded." Okay, and do they always end up together?"   
  
" No, sometimes they doesn't end up together, but that doesn't mean that one half of the set dies alone or anything like that." " Love is a very tricky thing, it's complicated, and at the same time simple." "Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah." She gave a chuckle as he dropped his head in sadness. " What do you think of Shawn and I, staying you know?"  
  
" Married." " Chloe, I think that you are Shawn are great friends and I know that several wonderful relationships have started that way, and some have started with much less." " I think you make and adorable couple, and I will support any decision you make."   
  
" I love you Jack." Chloe wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his cheek." You're the best." Chloe gave him another kissed and waved as she began walking away.  
  
~~  
  
" Make it quick."   
  
" Fine, I'm really sorry about the way you found out about the marriage and I'm sorry about the way we went about it." " I'm not sorry fro it happening I'm just…" He ran a hand through his hair and gave a heavy sigh. "I know that Chloe's wedding shouldn't have been like that, but I care about Chloe I always have, and I always will." " I hope you will give me the chance the to regain you trust."   
  
Craig watched the man through narrowed eyes, he didn't want to trust Shawn, after all he had trusted Shawn's cousin, and his uncle, and the truth no Kiriakis male has yet to keep his word, but then he remembered. Shawn wasn't raised a Kiriakis, but a Brady, and a Brady hadn't broken his word to him yet either. " Okay, you have one I repeat one chance, you blow it and I kill you."   
  
" Hey guys." Chloe entered the tense little circle hoping to curb the blood shed. " Hi Daddy." She gave him a dazzling smile as she stepped into his arms.  
  
" Hey sweetie." He accepted the hug tightening the hold on her, not ready to let her go yet. He caught her ear and spoke so only she could hear." Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
" Okay." Craig stepped back and gave Sawn one more deadly glare, before granting his daughter a smile. " Then I'll see you for dinner on Sunday."  
  
" Bye Dr. Wesley."   
  
" Why don't we try Craig for a while." He nodded before walking over to talk to Mrs. Horton.  
  
The couples mouth dropped open in surprise." Wow, he told you to call him Craig."   
  
" Hi Chloe." Zach Brady came out form his hiding place and smiled at his brother and his friend.  
  
" Hey Zach." Chloe caressed the boys' cheek and laughed when he blushed. " How you doing?"  
  
" Don't talk to him Chloe, the little turncoat saw your dad and ran." Shawn playfully pushed his brother away, and blocked him form his wife's view." I have no brother."   
  
" Shawn." She began laughing as Zach tried to get past Shawn, but the boy was too small and not quick enough for his big brother. Feeling bad for the boy, Chloe pushed Shawn the attack surprised the man and gave the small child time to slip through his brother's legs, and straight into her arms.   
  
" Hey." The older man spun around and watched his brother hold onto Chloe, and glared, before looking at the woman. " What was that?"   
  
" That was younger sibling unity." Chloe held onto to Zach and began tickling the boy who was gasping for air because he was laughing so hard. " Can't let you big brothers have all the fun."   
  
" Five."  
  
She looked up from Zach and raised an eyebrow. " Five?"   
  
" Reason number five why I love you." 


	18. Chapter 17

Reality Sets In Ch.17

I Disclaim 

*** Sorry Guys, I've had the final chapters thought out for quite some time, but I got caught up in some General Hospital Fics, but I back and should be finish up the fic in a couple of days. Also it's quite possible that this chapter is stupid, but he idea came to me in the middle of the night when I was on an intense Pixie Styx Binge. Please forgive me. 

~~~

He Loved her. 

How could he not love her. 

She was Chloe, the woman who stood by him through all his mistakes and troubles, the women that made his heart race just by walking into the room. She was his friend, partner in crime, lover, and now his wife.  

He knew she was having problems with the things right now, but he was sure that they could work things out. "Because I love Her."

~~

He said he loved her. 

This was a good thing. Wasn't it? 

Of course it was, her husband was in love with her, not only that but he was a great guy. Shawn Douglas Brady was everything she could have ever dreamed of in a man. He was kind and considerate, funny, loyal, sexy, smart and he was her friend. 

"So why are you locked in the bathroom and not in bed with him?" Chloe asked herself the question as she lay back in the bathtub, while Shawn prince that his finished unpacking all her stuff. 

"The problem." Her brain screamed. "Is that Brady was your friend, and you see how well that turned out."

 "Oh shut Up, Brady is not Shawn. She couldn't identify this voice, but whoever it was made a point that she couldn't deny. Brady and Shawn were two completely different people. 

Brain:  Yes, two completely different people that share genetic material with the first guy that broke your heart, or did you forget about the Kiriakis Mess of 2002.

Voice:  Oh please. We share the same genetic material, and we're completely different. 

Br: No No No, they are too many similarities to risk it.

Vo: Of course they are similarities, she wouldn't be attracted otherwise, and you saw what happened the last time she tried that opposites attract crap. We ended up spending an entire year reliving Philip's greatest football moments.

Br:  And his nephew is supposed to be better. Lest we not forget that she's not even over Brady yet. 

Vo: If she wasn't over Brady then how did she end up marry to Shawn?

Br: Easy, her conscience took some time off and left her vulnerable to the temptation of Las Vegas. Damn Slacker.

Vo: Isn't it possible that her conscience didn't stop her because it was a good idea. 

Br: Yeah you're right it's a great idea for her to get drunk and marry her ex-boyfriend's cousin. The only idea I can think of better then that one was the decision to hit Belle at the reception and then run off with our new husband. 

Vo: You're thinking about this too much.

Br: I'm the brain it's kinda my job, besides it time to face facts that Brady was out soul mate and if we couldn't make it work with him then this marriage has no chance.

Vo: Not true didn't you hear what Jack said?

Br: I think it's best if you not best any of your decisions on the ramblings of Jack Davereau. 

Vo: He made a good point, as did Philip. Soul mates don't necessarily end up together, and how exactly do we know that Brady is her soul mate, why can't Shawn be her soul mate?

Br: Let's forget the semantics, bottom line Shawn's in loves with us, and we're in trouble. 

Vo: No we're not. We just have to look deep with in us and find the truth hidden in all this confusion. We know that we love Shawn because he's our friend, but is it possible that we could be 'in love' with him. I think we are.

Hormones: I second that.

Br: I don't care what you want Hormones. You're the reason we ended up on the date with the Muscle bound moron form the gym last month on what could only be called the date from hell. If Shawn hadn't arrived we probably still be there here about his pecs.  

 Ho: He was cute.

Br: This is exactly why you no longer get a vote. Now as the Brain, I am taking charge of this decision. I suggest we look at this logically and I'm sure….

Vo: NO, no logic. We love Shawn 

Br: And just who are you to make an assumption like that?

Vo: Chloe's Heart and I can tell you that Shawn Brady is the one we love. 

Ho: Ohhhhh Brain's been vetoed. Long Live Heart. Long Live Heart.

Br: Shut up Hormones. This is a very serious situation.

He: You're right it is. Shawn could be the person we're suppose to spend the rest of our lives with, but we won't know unless we take a risk, and let ourselves love him. 

Ho: She has a point.

Br: Fine but, if this hurts us, I'm blaming you guys.

He: Shawn won't hurt us. 

Chloe opened her eyes as the realization dawned on her. She loved Shawn, and she was ready to face whatever life threw at her, as long as she had Shawn by her side. 

She wrapped a nearby towel around herself, and headed for their bedroom where she found him placing candles around the bed. " Hey." 

 Shawn look up and froze at the sight. She was beautiful, an she was all his, she just didn't know it yet." How was your bath?"

" It was okay, but it was missing something." She walked toward him and stopped just in front of him. 

" Really, what?" Shawn grinned at the tone is her voice, it was low and kind of throaty, and it was doing all kinds of things to him.

The look that Chloe gave was one of pure delight. " My husband."


	19. Chapter 18

Reality Sets In Ch.18

*** Hey guys, I just noticed after someone kindly pointed it out that I first gave Chloe the middle name Michele at her Vegas wedding to Shawn, but in Shawn's declaration of love I called her Chloe Elizabeth, I have no excuse for this other then it was late at night, and I was probably on a Pixie Styx high, but sense no one complained I just decided what to do about her middle name later unless you guys have some suggestions. ***

I disclaim, I don't own Shawn or Chloe, and if I owned Philip he'd be my manservant.

~~~

It was suicide coming here, but he really had no choice. Town gossip had revealed that Chloe had returned yesterday at the Annual Horton/Brady Barbecue. The stories included everything from Craig and Shawn having some kind of show down, to the fact that Phillip and Chloe disappeared from the party for a short while. None of the gossipers could confirm the state of Chloe and Shawn relationship.

Which is what brought him to the Wesley's door. He hadn't been there in months, after the break up Shawn had warned him away from the house, although he didn't need to be told that Nancy Wesley would be gunning for him, it was nice of his cousin to give him the head's up. 

If that's what it was. Taking a seat on the porch swing Brady lets his mind wander. 

Was Shawn really helping him out by telling him to stay away, or was his trying to pave the way for himself. 

_Flashback_

_Brady saw his cousin already seated in the booth in the back of Brady Pub, he could tell that the break up was already in the news, by the way that Caroline, gave him that pitying smile as he walked back to Shawn's table. Obviously they didn't know who broke up with whom. _

" Shawn." Brady slid into the booth and braced himself for anger and disappointment; he knew he'd hear in his cousins' voice.

_"Brady." Shawn gave a weak smile, and had a detached look on his face, like he was hear but he didn't want to be. He didn't sound angry or disappointed, but more confused. " I talked to Chloe…uh…." _

_" I know." He was a fool for ending things, but there never any guarantees when dealing with a DiMera, and he just couldn't trust himself to protect her. " How is she?"_

_This time the anger he excepted was evident. " How do you think she is," " She's destroyed, hurt, and confused." " What the hell happened Brady?" _

_" Shawn...." Brady stopped at a loss for words, how did he explain to Shawn that he didn't want to hurt Chloe, would rather die, then do it, but it was necessary for her safety, that there was nothing wrong with his and Chloe's relationship besides the threat from DiMera. " I don't really know, I just…"_

_" Just what Brady?" "Hmmm, just realized that you're not happy anymore or you grew apart or there's somebody else?" There was a bitter edge to the last statement that Brady knew was residual anger from his break up with Belle. " Please enlighten me to what exactly happened, because I 'm sure Chloe is dying to know how you're soul mates a week ago, and a mistake yesterday?"  _

"_Look, Shawn I can't explain this to you, just do me a favor and watch out for her, ok?" It was really ironic when he thought about it, he and Belle had this type of conversation a few months ago, but he had allowed Chloe to help Shawn deal with things, while he had gone off and helped his dad. _

_" I'll watch out for Lanie regardless of what happens between you two, but I will do you a favor." " Stay away from the house, Mrs. Wesley wants you dead, and I don't think that the good doctor could or would stop her." Shawn threw some bills on the table and started walking away, but turned back and looked at Brady with what could only be called sympathy. " You blew it Brady, I wonder if you'll ever figure just how much you're losing." _

_Flashback Over_

" How upset where you with the break–up Shawn?" Brady asked himself, but shakes the doubts in his mind away. He was starting to sound like Philip. 

" Just what the HELL are you doing here Brady Black?" Nancy Wesley started up the stairs of her porch struggling with bags of groceries while reigning in her temper, almost a year later and she still wanted to hurt him. 

Brady jumped up form his seat and quickly removed the bags form the raging red head, hopefully helping would score him some points. " Let me get those for you Nancy." 

She narrowed her eyes at the familiar way he said her name, and curses herself for her moment of weakness when she gave him the permission to call her by her first name." It's Mrs. Wesley to you, young man." She pushed past him and unlocked the door, before stepping aside to allow him in. " Drop the groceries at the door and leave." 

" Nan… I mean Mrs. Wesley, I was hoping I could wait for Chloe." Brady had been hoping that Craig was in, he was easier to talk to, and always liked him. 

Nancy ignored him and shut the door before walking back into the kitchen. " Chloe's not coming here tonight." 

"Oh…." He placed the bags on the table before looking back at her." Do you know where she is now, I really want to talk to her." 

Nancy begins putting the items away as a smile crossed her face. " Chloe is home." 

" I thought you just said…."

" She's home at her and her husband's apartment." She turned just in time to catch the confusion on his face give way to disbelief and pain. " Chloe moved into Shawn's apartment yesterday." She kind of felt bad about taking so much pleasure in the pain of the man she once thought would be her son-in-law, but he had just about ruined her daughter when he ended things, and she couldn't feel too bad about payback. 

" You let her move in with him." Brady stared at Nancy like he had never seen her before and he wasn't sure he had. When he had suggested that Chloe move in with him Craig had tightened his hold on the steak knife, while Nancy had gone off on a tangent about her little girl shacking up with some man, without a ring on her finger.

 " Chloe and Shawn are married, her place is by her husband." Craig Wesley stood in the doorway of the kitchen more amazed then anyone there, by his words. 

" Dr. Wesley…"

" You should go Brady, if Chloe wants to talk to you then she will." He stepped back and motioned for Brady to g ahead of him, and followed him to the door not even bothering to say goodbye before he shut the door on the man's face. 

Brady looked at the closed door with disappointment. The Wesley's weren't going to help him, the only other person he knew that could help was Jack Davereau, and last time they spoke Jack wanted him dead.  

No other options left Brady got in his jeep, and pulled out his palm pilot looked up his cousin's address. 


	20. Chapter 19

Reality Sets In Ch. 19 I disclaim. ~~~  
  
" Okay now a little to the left.no.that was that too far." Chloe leaned against the door jab of her new bedroom, watching Shawn with a cross between annoyance and tolerance.  
  
" Lanie, it's a dresser just pick a spot." Shawn sagged against the oak dresser. She had been experimenting with various locations since they got back from class, but three hours later he was still pushing it around their small bedroom.  
  
"No, it's an armoire, there's a difference, and I want it to be perfect."  
  
" Then YOU move it." He gave her a pointed look, before falling onto the bed, exhausted.  
  
" Ah.have I been working you to hard." She walked over to the bed, and let her hand linger on his bare forearm.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Well, hard workers are always rewarded." Replacing her hand with her mouth as she sat on the bed, and began kissing her way up his arm.  
  
" You do realize that I'm in no shape to properly enjoys this."  
  
"Just lay back and let me do all the work." Chloe straddled his hips and leaned down for a lingering kiss.  
  
~~  
  
" Apt 6A, Cortland Ave." Brady turned his palm pilot off, and was ready to start his jeep, when the ringing of his cell phone had him reaching into his pocket again. " Brady Black."  
  
" Hey Brady."  
  
" Belle, what's up?"  
  
" Well Phillip and I we're going out to dinner and thought you might like to join us at Tuscany." " There's a certain ex-girlfriend here eating with her brother."  
  
" Chloe?" The prospect of seeing her made his heart speed up, even if it meant he'd have to deal with Jack, but then a brother was easier to handle then a husband." Chloe's there." He heard a sharp intake of breath, and his hopes were dashed.  
  
" NO, it's Taylor." " Brady you need to let that go, now come on and have dinner with us."  
  
" I can't I have something I need to do."  
  
" What are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing." Even as he said it, he prepared himself to tell her the truth, because if nothing else Belle could always tell when he was lying.  
  
" Brady Victor Black."  
  
" I'm going to Shawn's Apartment." " No, excuse me Shawn and Chloe's apartment."  
  
" Brady, no stop this." " I know it hurts.."  
  
"No you don't know Belle, you gave up Shawn because you had feelings for Philip, but I had no other choice." "I know that when I tell Chloe what really happened, she'll give me another chance."  
  
" BRADY, she's married." " True it was a drunken ceremony in Vegas, but they're still married."  
  
" I know what I'm doing Belle."  
  
"Fine, I obviously can't talk you out of this, just promise me you'll be careful."  
  
" I will." Brady hit the end button before starting his car and pulling off of the Wesley's curb, and driving toward Cortland Ave. and his soul mate.  
  
~~  
  
Shawn gave a weak laugh, as he broke the kiss." I have no problem with that."  
  
"Good." Chloe leaned in and stopped inches from his lips, when the bedside phone rung.  
  
" I do have a problem with that." He glared at the offensive piece of technology before picking it up." Yes?"  
  
" Well hello to you too, Shawn Douglas."  
  
Shawn groaned inwardly when the voice of his mother-in-law reached his ears, for some reason she had started calling him Shawn Douglas, probably because Jack told her it annoyed him. He turned to his wife. " Hi Mrs. Wesley, how are you?"  
  
" I'd be better if you called me Nancy like we talked about, now is my daughter home?"  
  
Chloe had started shaking her had, as soon as she learned the identity of the caller.  
  
" Yeah, let me get her for you." He cover the ear piece, and gave her a smug smile." This is payback for the dresser." He said as he handed her the phone and waltzed out of the room.  
  
Chloe quickly covered the earpiece." You'll pay for that Brady." " Hi Mom, how are you?"  
  
" I'm fine now that the riff raft has left."  
  
" What riff raft, what are we in an Archie comic?"  
  
" Don't get smart with me young lady, I meant Brady."  
  
" Brady.Black?"  
  
" Yes, Brady Black, I arrived home and found him on my doorstep. He was not pleased when he learned of your living arrangements. He got angry with us because we "let you" move in with Shawn. As if we had a choice in 'any' of your decisions, but that's not really why I called."  
  
" Then why did you call, Mom?"  
  
"I think Craig is weakening on the Shawn Issue."  
  
" What makes you think that." Her father telling Shawn to call him Craig was the last thing Craig Wesley said to his son-in-law, the rest of the time he had spent just glaring at the younger man.  
  
" Well when Brady questioned why we 'let you' live together, your father said your place was by your husband." " Isn't that great he actually mentioned your marriage, we should capitalize on it, I suggest a nice follow-up dinner."  
  
Chloe furrowed her brow, and looked at the phone in her hand. Someday her mother was just scary. " Yeah, Mom let me check our calendar and I'll get back to you, okay."  
  
" Okay baby, we love you."  
  
" I love guys too, Bye."  
  
" Bye.  
  
Walking into the living room Chloe mentally listed all the things she have to promise to get Shawn to a dinner with her parents." Great news, my Dad seems to be weakening. Brady."  
  
Brady Black stood near Shawn in the middle of her living room, looking the most uncomfortable she had ever seen, which was pretty hard to top considering the last time was when Craig caught them making out in her bedroom. " Hey Chloe."  
  
" Brady, to what do we own this honor?"  
  
Brady's blue eyes gave glanced at Shawn before he answered." You said we'd talk, but I guess you forgot to tell me you were moving." " Look can we talk in private?"  
  
Chloe looked over at Shawn for a reaction, and saw that he was already moving to leave the room, which was a completely Shawn-like move." No, anything you need to say you can say in front of Shawn."  
  
Brady stepped forward and gave her pointed stare" This is about us."  
  
" There is no us, Brady remember 'us' breaking up eleven months ago."  
  
" Chloe they are some things you need to know, before you claim there's no us." Maybe we should sit down?" Brady sat down in the chair in front of him, and openly glared when Shawn choose the next to Chloe on the couch. " It all started about a year ago, Tony DiMera was constantly sniffing around Marlena, and Dad and I started to watch him." Shawn raised an eyebrow and gave a snort of disbelief. " Okay we didn't watch so much as we broke into his home and office searching for stuff."  
  
" Brady." She didn't need to say anymore the look she gave clearly said 'what were you thinking'.  
  
" I knew the dangers, or at least I thought I did." " I working one night when the Devil himself stopped by, just seconds after you left and started talking about how bad things happened to woman that loved my father, and how possible it was for something bad to happen to you." His eyes meet hers, and like so many other times, they spoke with out saying a word.  
  
" You should have told me."  
  
Shawn caught the looks passing between and understood exactly what Brady had done; he was trying to protect the woman he loved from a psychotic mad man that had no problems using an innocent woman. He slowly removed himself from the room making little noise and going unnoticed by the other occupants, as he sat down on his bed and contemplated the outcome of Brady's revelation.  
  
" Diva I."  
  
" NO, No Diva, you should have told me, I didn't need to be protected, I needed to be told the truth." Chloe focused on the lye, focusing on anything else lead to too many questions, that she wasn't ready to answer. " I get that you're trying to be noble, but I should have been given a choice."  
  
Brady moved from his seat to kneel before taking her hand in his." Well now you have one, do you want to be with me, knowing that DiMera's making threats?"  
  
" You're wrong Brady, I don't have that choice." Chloe gently removed his hands from hers and stood, moving toward the center of the room. " You took that choice from me, and you set in motion a whole chain of events that has changed things." " It's almost been a year since we broke up, a lot has happened in that time."  
  
" Like you stopped loving me?" He hung his head not quite strong enough to meet her eyes.  
  
" No, I love you Brady, you're one of my best friends, you know me better then I know myself, but I'm not in love with you anymore." " You broke my heart, and it doesn't matter what the reason you had you still did it, and I've spent months trying to get over it, and I'm finally at peace with what happened." "I."  
  
" Are you in love with Shawn?"  
  
" Yes, I'm in love with Shawn." She had expected the question, but the answered surprised even her, she knew that she was happy with Shawn, and that she loved him his was her friend and her lover, but being in love with him was news to even her." I'm sorry Brady but."  
  
" Yeah, that's okay." Brady quickly stood and brushed past he opening the door, he turned back and gave her a weak smile." Be happy."  
  
" You too." Chloe watched the door close and suddenly noticed that Shawn wasn't there." Damn." She walked into the bedroom, and found him sitting on the bed just at the floor. " Shawn?"  
  
" Brady gone."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" You leaving?" Shawn finally lifted his head to meet her gaze; his normally smiling eyes were now filled with fear and self-doubt. " I mean know you know why he ended things, you can be together now."  
  
" No, we can't." Sinking onto the bed next to him she picked up his left hand and matched it up with her own." You see I'm married now, and I happen to love my husband very much."  
  
" Brady's your soul mate."  
  
" Yes, Brady knows my soul, because we are very similar people alike in many ways, and with several common interests, but I don't love Brady in that way anymore." " I love you."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yeah." Letting his hand drop she took his chin and forced him to look at her in the eyes." I love you, I love you, I love you." Each declaration was punctuated with a kiss.  
  
" Does this mean we get live happily ever after?" He asked the smile back not only in his eyes, but on his face as while.  
  
" In Salem." Chloe shook her the disbelief was evident." Not likely, but we'll try." 


	21. Chapter 20

Reality Sets In Ch. 20

I Disclaim

I want to thank everyone who replied to my story; I had a blast writing it. It could be found in it's completed at my page, http://pub84.ezboard.com/bnamjrsfanfics along with my other fics. 

Thanks for all your support.

Cole

~~

A Year and a half later

"Now why exactly are we locked in a broom closet." 

"Because our mother's are under the insane assumption, that it'll be bad luck if we see each other before the ceremony." Shawn buried his head, in his wife's neck just enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

" To be fair, there was Colin's shooting at the last wedding we tried to have, and even when we tried to go back to Vegas there was that horrible storm." Chloe played with his hair and laughed when he pulled back groaning.

" Are you ever on my side?" 

" I'm on your side every night."

" Sexual innuendos aside…" She leaned in and gave him a kiss that left them both breathless and demanding more, but a knock on the door stopped them.

" CHLOE. SHAWN." Jason banged on the closet door, while he looked around to see in anyone was watching." Come on guys, your moms are looking for you." He listened for movement and started knocking again when he heard laughter on the other side." If you're not out in two seconds, I'm calling your moms." 

Inside the closet both smiles where wiped off the couple face at the thought of their mothers finding them together. Shawn began to fumble with the lock, while Chloe straightened her dressing gown. " We're here. 

Chloe and Shawn emerged just in time to be caught by Jack as he entered, the older man looked rushed and hurried, and at the sight of his sister and her husband he looked panicked. " Are you delusional?" Jack looks around the hallway for any sign of Nancy or Hope. " They catch you and we're all in the hospital." Grabbing his sister he rushes down the hall toward the dressing room where all the women are dressing. " Now just act natural." Jack gave her a simple nod, and burst through the doors grinning like a fool. "Good morning Ladies, fabulous day for a wedding, and I just happen to have brought the bride." 

Nancy grabbed Chloe's hand and pushed her into the chair in front of the mirror and glanced back at Jack with hostility and annoyance." Bout time Davereau, I hope you weren't infecting her with any of your 'wisdom', we don't have time to deprogram her before the service." 

" Mom, it's a happy day, and you agreed not to pick on Jack." Chloe turned to catch her brother's eye in the mirror and gave him an understanding smile. " Jack hasn't done anything but be a great big brother." 

Nancy meet Jennifer's eye and they both shook their heads and shared and audible scoff. 

" Okay time to get the bride ready." Mimi bounced over to the able and set down a make-up bag. 

" Yes yes, and on that note I must handle a last minute errand nothing to worry about big brother is on the case." Jack gave a wide smile and thumbs up sign as he left through the door. 

" Am I the only one worried by that statement." Jennifer asked the room and was heard various synonyms for no. 

~~~

Another part of the church

" Craig." Jack stopped just outside the door the groom was using and stared at his sister's father with curiosity. " What are you doing at this side of the building." 

" I just came to have a little talk with Shawn, you?" 

" Same." 

Craig nodded and pointed toward the door. " So should we team up good cop, bad cop?"

"Ohhhhh…can I be the bad cop?"

Craig sized him up and shook the vision of Jack as a bad cop from his mind. " No."   

~~~

 Knock Knock

Hope looks up from the hemming Chloe's skirt and looks at the door." I wonder who that can be I thought everyone we knew was already here." 

" I got it." Mimi ran to the door and threw it open and let her mouth drop at the visitor." Belle, hey." She steeped back and let the women enter the room, and looked around at the stunned faces. " Look guys it's Belle." 

" Hi everyone." Belle nodded to the others in the room, and stopped to met Chloe's eyes." Hey Chloe uh… I was wondering if we could have a quick word." 

" Sure." Chloe nodded and them looked at her mother and motioned toward the door. "Mom." 

" Okay honey, we'll just give you two a minute." Nancy shooed the others out the door, and had to pull Mimi along side her, but couldn't stop the young woman as she shouted out." No blood shed." 

" You look nice Chloe." Belle said with sincerity before taking a sit by the door. " I should apologize about what happened in Vegas, I should have apologized months ago, and not just for that." She wiped at her eyes, trying to stop the moisture that began there. " I should have been a better friend to you when things happened with Brady, at least as good a friend to you as you were when I ended things with Shawn." 

" Belle it's okay, I owe you an apology too… we all could have handled things better." Chloe gave a lopsided smile and shrugged her shoulders." The ignorance of youth." 

" Well I'll say it again. I'm sorry Chloe I was an idiot." 

" Well I'm sorry too." 

" Yeah well you should be, you kicked my ass at the reception." She looked angry, but for the first time in a long time Chloe saw a smile in her friends eyes. 

" You deserved it, you slapped me." 

" I gave you a small love tap on the cheek…" 

" Yeah while you were wearing about 3 pounds of jewelry." Chloe meet Belle's eyes and lost all the humor in her voice. "  Are you staying for the wedding?" 

" Well I don't know I really wasn't invited…"

" And if the bride and groom ask you specifically…." 

" Well then I could make arrangements to stay." Belle took and the first step, and soon found herself in Chloe's arm crying. " I missed you Chloe." 

" I felt the same, and I know that Shawn missed your friendship too." 

" Hey guys any one dead?" Mimi stuck her head through the door and small white handkerchief waving in one hand. " If we're all still speaking to each other we have to finish getting ready." Mimi fell into the room with Nancy, Hope, Jennifer, and Jack right behind. 

" Oh Belle, you got her crying." Mimi sat Chloe, opened the make up bag, and started to work her magic. 

" Now baby sister, it's very important that you know that if at ANY time you want out, I have a car gassed up and ready to go." Jack Davereau leaned over his sister's shoulder, and looked at her in the mirror, sincerity, and love clearly seen in his blue eyes. 

" Jack shut up." Jennifer pushed him out the and gave Chloe a pitying look." Ignore him." 

" I'm serious." The tuxedo clad man puffed out his chest, and refused to back down from the glares the women gave him.

" You're seriously diluted." Nancy shook her finger at him." The entire town is outside waiting for this wedding, including the man she happens to love, why would she want to run." 

" Maybe she wouldn't feel comfortable getting married while sober and without Elvis officiating." Mimi shrank back into her seat at the looks Nancy and Hope shot her." Sorry, wrong group for that joke." 

" I thought it was funny Meems." The bride to be tuned her head giving her friend a bright smile.

" You would." Nancy gave both daughter and friend a chastising look, and shook her head. 

~~~

" Alright man you know we can leave if you want." Jason meets Shawn's eyes in the mirror and pales at the look he received. ' It was a joke."  

" Two things, first nothing is going to stop me from marrying Lanie, and two they isn't a place on earth I could hide from Craig or Jack if I left, but since I'm not going to so let's not even joke about that." Shawn turns and looks at his Dad and Uncle. " I want your promise that you'll shoot anything that seems like a threat to this wedding." 

" Shawn calm down." Bo nudged his brother who was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. " Nothing will happen."

" Dad I'm serious." Shawn turned to Jason." As my best man it's your job to ensure that this day goes perfectly nothing, not a shooting, not a storm, nothing but the end of creation will stop this wedding." He turns and straightens his box tie again, and feels the sweat building on his forehead; he fingers his left hand ring finger and closes his eyes. They gave the rings to Jason and Mimi last week to get them engraved, which was a shame because right now he could really use the security that the ring gave him. " Okay Let's go." Shawn follows the guys out, but stops at the door when he hears a small buzzing sound. " Be right there." He takes out his cell phone packed in his overnight bag, and smiles at the when he sees he has a text message.

**I love you Shawnie :) **

Shawn sends back a quick response, and turns his phone heading out toward the altar. He smiles at his friends and family as he passes them and waits for his bride to arrive. A song starts playing that Shawn can't recognize, and just shrugs it off, probably something operatic that his wife picked out and just ignores it as his brother walks down the aisle carrying the rings followed closely by Abby in her peach flower girl dress. 

While in the foyer Mimi gives Chloe a kiss on the cheek and smiles at Craig before starting down the aisle.

" Ready sweetie?" Craig grasped her hand, gives it a reassuring squeeze, and wraps it around his arm. 

" Yup." Chloe's nod signals the pianist that begins to play the notes of the Wedding March. 

All in attendance stand and smiles at the sight of Chloe gliding down the aisle on the arm of her father, whose eyes tear up as he places her hands in Shawn's before sitting down to comfort his crying wife. 

Father Moore waits for the guest to sit before he gives the couple a smile and begins. " Ladies and Gentleman we are gathered here today…" 

" And then what happened Uncle Jack?" 

Jack look down at his nephew, C.J.'s inquisitive nature was an obvious genetic trait handed down from both side of his family. " Then a small fire started in the basement triggering the fire alarm, but your parents were adamant that the service continue, which is why the Fire Chief is in your parents wedding picture." Jack looks over and sees that his son and niece were fighting to keep their eyes open. " Well now it's time for guys to go to bed." Taking Caleb in one arm and Shawna in the other he motions for his nephew to follow.

 He tucks them into their respective beds and gets ready to turn the light out when a small voice stops him.

" But Uncle Jack you didn't finish the story." The miniature version of Shawn Douglas Brady whined at his uncle. 

Jack turns and furrows his brow, not understanding what else there is to say, until the cloud lifts, and he smiles at the little boy. "Sorry." He walks back over to his bed and kisses his forehead. " And they lived happily ever after." 


End file.
